Del odio al
by Harye Lee
Summary: Tener sexo y embarazar al chico más raro de la preparatoria nunca estuvo en sus planes, ser obligado casarse y vivir con el mucho menos. El alcohol solo traía desdichas, Eren y Levi lo aprendieron a muy corta edad, de la manera más dolorosa posible. La vida a veces nos exige madurar repentinamente, y vivir a toda velocidad. Ereri. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin animos de lucro.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

-Se casaran y vivirán juntos- Sentencio Gisha Jaeger al enterarse que sería abuelo.- Si no están de acuerdo me importa una mierda, debieron pensarlo antes de hacerlo sin un jodido condón.

Rivaille se abrazó a sí mismo, su vida se había acabado, y no por tener un bebe, bueno en parte. Si no porque se casaría con un gran idiota mujeriego.

-¿Estas bien Levi? Te vez pálido- Pregunto su futura suegra.- Estas helado.

Exclamó la mujer muy asustada cuando intento tomarlo de la mano.

-Claro que está bien, la muy zorra salió de pobre al amarrarme con un hijo, tendrás la fortuna de los Jaeger a tus pies- La bofetada de su madre le sorprendió.

-Revísalo Gisha, creo que entrara en shock y será malo para él bebe- Rivaille se levantó, no quería estar en ese lugar, no quería compartir la vida con un chico que no amaba y que le daba igual sus sentimientos.

Eren siempre fue un egoísta, prefería cuidar solo a ese bebe antes que compartir la vida con Jaeger, el chico le reclamaría siempre por perjudicar su vida social, ya no podría salir y revolcarse con cualquiera por su culpa. Pero también entendía que no era bueno estar sin tus dos padres.

\- Me voy señores Jaeger, pido perdón por esto, yo tampoco pedí esta mierda- No iba a llorar, no delante de ese.

-Rivaille- Le llamo Carla, esa señora era tan dulce.

\- No escapare, aunque no quiero casarme debo hacerlo, no quiero que él bebe crezca sin sus dos padres- Tomo su mochila colgándola en sus hombros delgados- Adiós, nos vemos.

Se despidió sonriéndoles con tristeza.

-Realmente lo siento- Y salió apresuradamente de esa casa. No iba a llorar, seria fuerte, más fuerte que antes. Ahora su vida escolar sería una mierda, mucho más que antes.

-Ya te perdone Levi- Carla se sentó de nuevo- Pobrecito.

-Mama ¿Por qué me abofeteaste?- Pregunto Eren saliendo de su estupor- Yo no fui el que abrió las piernas como puta para conseguir de la peor forma dinero.

\- Cállate antes que decida traer a Levi a vivir aquí y a ti dejarte en la calle- Eren apretó la mandíbula, su madre estaba siendo muy cruel con él.

-Te recuerdo que para tener sexo se ocupan dos, tu debiste pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo, también es tu puta culpa, así como fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para tener sexo, hazlo ahora para hacerte cargo de un bebe, es tu responsabilidad estúpido niño- Prefirió que su padre le pegara, las palabras eran más dolorosas que un golpe.

\- Trata bien a Rivaille o no te lo perdonare- Sus padres estaban siendo injustos con él. Había sido su culpa el no usar condón, pero Rivaille también pudo impedir eso, pudo contárselo en privado y no reclamarle delante de toda la escuela, delante de sus padres cuando fueron por él.

Su vida estaba arruinada ahora. El tampoco deseo ser padre a tan corta edad.

눈n눈

No fue raro encontrar un letrero ofensivo en su casillero, sabía que eso pasaría.

\- ¿La verdad es tan cruel?-Su futuro marido se mofo, eso también lo veía venir- Zorra traga pollas, te queda a la perfección.

Abrió su casillero no sin antes quitar el letrero, saco los libros necesarios y los metió a su bolso.

-Pero que dices amor, sin cuando hicimos a nuestro hijo fuiste tú quien se lo trago, eres bueno en el sexo oral- Sonrió arrogante, no dejaría que nadie lo pisoteara- Adiós amorcito, nos vemos en tu casa.

Se alejó de Eren, beso la palma de su mano y soplo simulando que le mandaba un beso.

\- Si no fuera por el engendro te golpearía- Le dijo Eren con rencor.

-Es una pena- Y se marchó, ignorando lo más que pudo esas miradas llenas de desdén.

눈n눈

De nuevo estaba en ese hogar, el silencio era realmente incómodo para él.

-Empecemos con esto- Dijo el hombre, uno que lo ataría a la zorra de Ackerman.- Como Rivaille se independizó de su único tutor no será necesario que firme los papeles que les di a los señores Jaeger.

Eren miro a Levi, no sabía que el mismo era su tutor, tal vez lo abandonaron por ser de los pocos hombres que se embarazaban.

\- Ahora comencemos con esto, en unos momentos estarán casados chicos, felicidades- Si claro, eso no era una ocasión para estar felices, ahora mismo debería estar en alguna fiesta, besando alguna chica y tocando sus deliciosos pechos, no contrayendo matrimonio con una puta barata como Rivaille.

눈n눈

-¿Así que tengo el derecho de follar contigo, esposo?- Eren soltó una carcajada.

-Si intentas besarme si quiera, te cortare el pene, escoria- No iba a dejarse por nadie. Había ignorado los insultos en la escuela, podía con los de su marido.

\- Descuida, me das asco, prefiero a las chicas, pero ahora solo me ayudara mi mano solo por tu culpa, estúpida ramera- Levi se alejó de Jaeger, si se quedaba se armaría una pelea.

-¿Ya comiste pastel querido?- La señora Carla, ella era tan amable con él, no le molestaría llamarle mamá en lugar de suegra, era como una pequeña luz en toda esa mierda.

-Anda, come para tu bebe- Grisha también era amable, así soportaría ese matrimonio falso que tenía.

\- Me comí dos rebanadas, estuvo delicioso- Sonrió tímidamente- Probare la los cupcakes ahora.

-Oh que bien, serás una bue padre, alimenta bien a mi nieto- Carla le abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

Eren estaba molesto, no solo le estaba quitando el dinero que le pertenencia, su libertad que siempre pensó tener, ahora la ramera le estaba quitando a sus padres.

-Lo hare señora Jaeger- Si vivían con sus suegros sería más sencillo para él sobre llevar esa situación, pero también tenía que aprender a llevarse decentemente con Eren.

-Dime Carla o mamá, ahora somos familia- Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de rosa, le gustaba la señora Carla, era muy linda con él.

-Claro... mamá- Eso colmo su paciencia, estaba molesto con sus padres, abrían los brazos para Levi y a él solo le reclamaban.

-¿Ahora yo debo de llamarte señora Carla o aun soy tu hijo?- Pregunto el adolescente muy molesto- ¡Viva! tienes otro hijo, porque no se quedan con él, es mejor que yo académicamente y les dará un nieto. Vamos esposo, tenemos que irnos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Carla sintió que Rivaille se tensaba, sabía que no quería compartir cama con su hijo.

\- Llámame mamá, quieras o no sigo siéndolo- Acarició los hombros de Levi para darle apoyo, pobre chico, se la estaba pasando muy mal- Quédense a cenar, seguro que en su casa no tienen nada, aun la mudanza no está completa, se quedaran aquí hasta que todo esté listo.

-Como sea- Resopló Eren, estaba cansado de la actitud de sus padres, se suponía que debían odiar a Rivaille, no alabarlo y darle atenciones.

눈n눈

El primer mes con Rivaille fue aún más frustrante, sus padres lo cuidaban como si fuera a lastimarse por solo respirar, iban por ambos a la escuela, pero solo lo dejaban subir al coche porque su esposo se los pidió. Si Rivaille quería pescado para cenar, su madre le cocinaba ese platillo, si Rivaille quería pastel de chocolate, su padre subía al coche para comprarle uno, fuera la hora que fuera.

A pesar de su embarazo tenía muy altas calificaciones, nada le impedía hacer sus deberes, era un hijo perfecto. Hasta durmiendo era perfecto, no le pateaba o babeaba al dormir.

Un hijo modelo y bastante modesto, nunca presumía de nada, amaba la limpieza. Era la única cosa que hacía en casa, porque según él no quería ser un inútil.

-Vaya imbécil- Armin y Mikasa no le pusieron atención, Eren siempre estaba ofendiendo a su esposo. No era que aceptaran eso, pero si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Eren, no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

\- Déjalo ya Eren, estas siendo muy malo por ofenderle, por lo que nos has platicado apenas si Levi te mira- Gruño molesto por las palabras de Armin, era cierto, solo cuando iban a la cama estaban juntos, no se hablaban, solo dormían ignorándose.

\- Lo odio tanto, se está robando todo lo que es mío- Se quejó, por doceava vez- Por eso todos le llaman zorra aprovechada.

\- ¿Mira que es lindo verdad? Estas dejando que ofendan a tu esposo, después hablaran mal de ti, por ser el marido de la zorra aprovechada- Mikasa se levantó molesta, Eren estaba siendo muy injusto con Levi, le tenía pena, su vida estaba siendo una mierda- Cuando madurez volveremos a hablar.

Armin también se levantó molesto.

-Hasta mis amigos se está robando- Lo miro con odio, Rivaille estaba comiendo el almuerzo casero de su madre, aunque Carla le había enseñado a cocinar no dejaba de prepararle el almuerzo- Te odio Rivaille.

Miro su comida del supermarker, si era tan perfecto esposo ¿Porque no le preparaba su almuerzo?

눈n눈

Su primer mes con los Jaeger fue bastante bueno, al menos en casa, en la escuela todo estaba peor. Desde insultos, hasta pequeños empujones, esperaba que estos no empeoraran, no quería caer y perder a su bebe.

Abrió su casillero, jadeando por las cosas que cayeron, un hombre desnudo abriendo las piernas, en el rostro del hombre estaba pegada una foto suya.

-Que descarado, trayendo sus fotografías a la escuela- Ignoro al tipo que le dijo eso, solo tenía que recoger todo eso, tirarlo e irse con su nueva mamá.

-Te ayudo- Un rubio delgado, con cara de niña comenzó a recoger los papeles que se habían tirado.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, dicen que si te acercas a mí se te pega lo zorra- El rubio hizo una mueca.

\- Y si me acerco a ellos se me pegara lo idiota- Armin termino de levantar los papeles rápidamente- Nos vemos Rivaille.

\- Claro, gracias y adiós- Se despidió Levi, muy confundido. Creyó que siendo amigo de Eren le trataría mal, como todos.

Tomo sus libros para apresurarse, sus suegros estarían esperándole.

-Cuidado puta- Un chico le dio un manotazo a sus libros, haciéndolos caer- Puta e idiota, vaya partido.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no es como si le gustara ser ofendido, pero no podía hacer nada, debía cuidarse de los golpes.

Recogió sus libros con mucho cuidado, mirando a todos lados, no quería encontrarse con nadie más.

눈n눈

-Tardaste Rivaille ¿Qué te demoró?- Escucho a Eren gruñir molesto.

\- Me dio un calambre y decidí sentarme- Mintió sonriéndole a Carla, no quería que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera su marido.

\- Eso es bueno, cuidas muy bien a mi nieto- Carla le acarició los hombros, el suspiro tranquilo, su suegra era tan cálida.

-Vámonos, tengo tarea que hacer- Bramo Eren hastiado.

-¿Tu haciendo tarea?-Pregunto Grisha irónico- Creí que solo te encerrabas en tu cuarto a ver pornografía, puedes ver pero no tocar a otros, Levi es tu esposo y lo respetas.

-Ya lo sé, nunca lo engañaría- Rivaille se encogió en el asiento- Viviré sin sexo toda mi vida, yupi.

-Si yupi- Grisha se dedicó mejor a comenzar a manejar, no estaba de humor para soportar a su hijo.

-¿Podemos pasar por unas frituras?-Pregunto Rivaille avergonzado.

-Claro Levi, todas las que quieras- Eren se molestó aún más, cuando Levi hablaba el semblante de su padre cambiaba, ya no había rastro de furia, solo había amor y comprensión.

눈n눈

Miro a Levi salir de la ducha, con su pijama, el cabello lo tenía casi seco, seguro había usado el secador.

-Pásame el problema dos de la página 40- Ordeno mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Pídemelo por favor y lo pensare- Levi siempre era tan huraño y mal hablado con él.

\- Se de utilidad y ayúdame, no querrás que tu marido repruebe el curso.

-En realidad me vale una mierda, seremos la zorra y el descerebrado, que linda pareja- Levi quito las sabanas dejándose caer pesadamente, estaba agotado.

-Vaya mierda de esposo tengo- Sonrió arrogante. Escucho a Levi soltar un quejido- ¿Qué te pasa? Te la jalaste tanto que te duele la mano.

-¿Qué más te da? Yo me dedico a mis estudios y a cuidar a mi hijo, trata de no meter la nariz en mis asuntos- Lo vio levantarse, cubriéndose la palma de la mano.- No a pagues la luz, iré al baño.

\- Si, jodete- Lo vio entrar al baño, se levantó sin hacer ruido, caminando hacia la puerta, mirando disimuladamente.

Sangre, Levi sostenía su mano mientras se curaba un rasguño no muy profundo.

\- Es la mano- Se tranquilizó girándose para ir a la cama, daba igual, ese no era su problema, tal vez el imbécil se cortó con sus productos de limpieza.

Levi se limpió bien la herida, tal vez le diría a su suegro para que le curara apropiadamente la herida. Debía confiar más en ellos, siempre se guardaba sus problemas, consideraba que era mejor arreglarlos por su cuenta y no llorarle a todo el mundo por sus desdichas.

Pero ahora debía de ver por su bebe, aunque su marido no le ayudaría en nada, tenía a sus suegros.

-Es un intento de padre, solo lo vas a ver, pero él no reaccionara porque nos odia- Suspiro dedicándose más a la herida, quería terminar rápido para dormir.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Hola aquí de nuevo con otro fic, ya sé que no debería estar subiendo ya que tengo dos fic´s en proceso, pero este fic ya esta casi terminado, le faltan al menos dos capis para que lo termine.**

 **Este fic trato de ver y tocar el tema de matrimonios a la fuerza, la cara por decir bonita pero también la necesidad que tenemos como seres humanos, y esa es la soledad, como nos aferramos a lo que nos da amor ya que hemos estado por una u otra cosa solos. Se lo que es aferrarse a una cosa que te daña, que no te deja vivir, afortunadamente me aleje de todas esas persona y ya vivo una vida medianamente feliz, ya que como todos e pasado y pasare por momentos difíciles.**

 **Espero** **les guste y apoye este nuevo proyecto que me saco más de una molestia terrible.**

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

En su segundo mes de embarazo Levi estaba muy contento, ahora su suegra estaba enseñándole más recetas que podía cocinarle a su bebe y a él mismo.

-No dejes las verduras mucho tiempo o todos los nutrientes se irán, tampoco las dejes muy poco ya que estarán muy duras para él bebe- Rivaille asintió mirando las verduras.

-Entiendo- Anoto unas cuantas cosas en su libreta, mañana se iría a su nuevo hogar.

-¿Estarán bien solos?- Pregunto Carla preocupada, la relación de su hijo y Levi no había cambiado en nada.

-Si te refieres a que si le hare algo malo a Rivaille, no mamá, el estará bien- Rivaille intento no bufar, no le haría nada físicamente, pero los insultos seguirían en su vida.

\- Así es mamá, no nos llevamos mal, confió en Eren- Jaeger bufo- Sé que estaremos bien, yo hare el aseo de la casa hasta que mi bebe me lo permita, cocinare para los tres y todo saldrá perfectamente.

-De igual forma los visitaremos los domingos y tendremos visitas inesperadas por si acaso- Gisha aún no confiaba en su hijo.

-Está bien ¿Iremos a hacer las compras?- Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron, estaba entusiasmado.

\- Irán tú y Eren, esta vez no los acompañaremos, solo los llevaremos, Levi nos llamaras cuando terminen- Asintió algo decaído, a partir de mañana se terminaba su estancia en ese lindo hogar.

-Entiendo.

눈n눈

-Compraremos lo necesario para ambos- Rivaille miro las verduras, no compraría mucho, después de todo, solo eran tres y todos los domingos tenían que hacer las compras.

Tomo unas cuantas manzanas rojas, muchas verdes y muy pocos duraznos.

-Te gustan más las verdes, si son pocas dime- Eren miro el carro, nunca le había dicho a Levi que le gustaban las verdes, supuso su madre le facilito el trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Seguramente mi madre te lo dijo- Pregunto mirando las uvas.

-Para nada- Eren se giró molesto- Lo note, tiendo a mirar con detalle las cosas y aprender de ellas. Odias las calabazas, te gustan las zanahorias, no te gusta el café, prefieres la leche con chocolate y no te gustan las comedias románticas, haces gestos raros cuando tu mama ve alguno.

Levi tomo tres cebollas de un gran tamaño.

-¡Oh! hay oferta el limpiador de piso de madera, papa dijo que los pisos de nuestra casa son así- Eren aún estaba en shock, ni siquiera su madre sabia muchas de esas cosas.

\- Deja de jugar a la casita- Murmuró molesto, no serían una familia feliz, eso tenía que dejárselo claro a Levi. -Oye espera.

Rivaille lo miro confundido.

-Se están acabando, mueve tu maldito trasero y trae dos botes.

-No somos una familia- Eren obedeció, tomando dos botes extra grande de Súper piso limpio.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor Eren, me odias, yo también te odio, pero al menos trata de ser un dolor menos en el culo. Estoy embarazado, no necesito que me estés jodiendo- Levi suspiro, no quería alterarse- Nunca seremos una familia, tendremos una, fingiremos para nuestro bebe y viviremos en un hogar con odio escondido pero con un hijo feliz y lleno de amor. Por favor Eren, hazlo por este bebe, que no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres idiotas.

El castaño asintió, tampoco quería que su hijo sufriera por unos padres separados.

-¿Solo necesitas dos?- Rivaille suspiro a sintiendo, Eren estaba entendiendo su punto.

-Mejor llevemos dos más, nunca se sabe que puede pasar- Se sobo las sienes- Quiero chocolate, helado y una puta pizza.

Levi gruño molesto, su hijo prefería comer que ver las ofertas en limpieza.

-¿Estas molesto?-Pregunto Eren extrañado, nunca había visto esa cara en Levi.

-Si estoy molesto, todo el maldito día quiero comer, me voy a poner como una puta pelota si sigo así. Vamos hijo, tengo que cuidarte y no tendré tiempo para ir al gimnasio- Rivaille acarició su barriga- ¿Qué?

Le pregunto a Eren mirándole con odio.

\- Nada, pero si te tranquiliza yo podría cuidarlo unas horas mientras tú limpias y vas al gimnasio- Se alegró al ver la cara de su esposo iluminada, ese día supo que era mejor mantener al ex-Ackerman feliz.

-Gracias Eren- Le agradeció el chico sonriendo- No eres tan malo y pendejo como pensé.

Era el mejor cumplido que recibiría de Levi, al menos lo suponía

눈n눈

Mikasa estaba molesta, su profesor de química no dejaba de molestarla, no era su culpa por ser un genio. Era el típico caso de profesor celoso por la inteligencia superior de uno de sus alumnos.

Su día estaba siendo una mierda, se sentía tan desdichada en ese momento.

Otra cosa típica en la vida de un adolescente, se te caía tu lápiz favorito y era una completa desdicha.

-Maldición- Se giró para ver quien maldecía.

-Rivaille- Dijo bajito, el chico estaba recogiendo algunos libros del suelo.

Camino a pasos rápidos hasta llegar con el chico que ni la noto.

-¿Estas bien?- Rivaille le miro seriamente.

-De lujo, me tiraron mis cosas, ahora tengo que comprarme unos porque algún tipo se le hizo gracioso ver al pobre embarazado recogerlos de la fuente- Mikasa se giró para comprobar que, si estaban algunos materiales de Rivaille flotando en el agua.

-Te ayudare- Mikasa se sentó en el borde, comenzando a quitarse su calzado.

-Oye espera- Rivaille se sintió nervioso- No tienes que hacerlo, yo me puedo meter después.

\- Y podrías caer si te desequilibras- Levi apretó los labios.

-Está bien, pero solo porque no quiero caerme- acepto, Mikasa asintió por el permiso, se quitó sus medias azules, doblándolas para después dejarlas en la punta de sus zapatos negros.

-¿Porque no te defiendes?- Pregunto Mikasa, metiéndose en la fuente- ¿Porque no les golpeas sus desagradables caras? ¿Te gusta ser humillado?

-No me mal interpretes- El también comenzó a recoger sus cosas- Claro que quiero pegarles hasta que me canse, pero debo ver por mi hijo. No todos se detendrán para no golpear a un embarazado, siempre habrá el típico macho que ignorara ese detalle y me regresara los golpes. Temo por la vida de mi bebe, un embarazo masculino es muy riesgoso, cualquier cosa puede causarte un aborto.

Se acarició el vientre, no le gustaba ser humillado, pero lo haría por su bebe. Cuando este naciera, mandaría a todos al hospital por sus insultos.

-Ya veo- Mikasa quiso llorar, Rivaille estaba soportando todo eso por su bebe. También se sintió estúpida, ella estaba quejándose por cosas tan mundanas, cuando Levi estaba luchando por tantas cosas. Un embarazo a los 16 años, un matrimonio forzado, un marido tan cabezota e insultos hacia su persona. Era una persona fuerte, una que quería proteger, tal vez era por lo frágil que ahora lo veía, o porque tenía dentro a una personita que era parte de Eren. No lo sabía, pero cuidaría a Rivaille con ayuda de Armin.

-Lo olvide, me llamo Mikasa Ackerman- Se presentó saliendo de la fuente, ya había sacado todo el material de Levi.

-Eres la otra Ackerman- Bromeo Levi- Yo soy Rivaille Ackerman, bueno ahora soy de Jaeger, ya sabes.- Mikasa asintió.

-Entiendo, tal vez primo lejano- Ella también bromeo para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Pues muy lejanos- Levi sonrió, la chica le agradaba- Puedes decirme Levi, así me dicen mis amigos, bueno no tengo, pero podemos serlo.

\- Entiendo... Levi. Mis amigos me dicen Mika, así que llámame así o Mikasa, los dos me gustan.

-Entiendo...Mika- Rivaille sonrió.

-Había unos chocolates, pero ya están mojados- Mikasa le mostro la bolsa.

-Oh que desperdicio, Eren ya no comprara más, el súper donde los venden está muy retirado de nuestra casa, dice que le da pereza comprarme más, lo mande tres veces esta semana chantajeándolo con cortarle el pene mientras durmiera- Levi suspiro- Supongo que esperare la próxima semana. Gracias por ayudarme Mika.

-Por nada Levi.

눈n눈

-Hola ex-Ackerman - Rivaille se giró sorprendido.

-Hola... ¿Armin?- Respondió con duda, la verdad no sabía cómo se llamaba el chico.

\- Así es, te acompañó a la salida, voy para haya- El asintió, era bueno que alguien le acompañara cuando Armin o Mikasa estaban cerca nadie le molestaba.

-A propósito, ¿Le dirías a Mikasa algo?- Armin le sonrió- Sobre algo que vio en la mañana, dile que: no se lo diga a Eren, no quiero más problemas.

\- Se lo diré, no te preocupes ella es muy discreta.

-¿Porque me ayudan tanto? Soy la zorra aprovechada que abrió las piernas por dinero- Estaban a muy poco de llegar al auto de sus suegros.

-Eres el esposo de nuestro mejor amigo, tienes un bebe y debemos cuidarnos. Considéranos tus amigos. - Armin jugo con sus dedos, no sabía si decirle a Levi lo que pensaba.

-Vamos dímelo- Armin le miro extrañado.- Se nota en tu nerviosismo, vamos dime lo que sea, no me ofenderé.

-Me puedo imaginar porque le dijiste la noticia de tu embarazo a Eren en público, enfrente de sus padres. No porque seas una zorra aprovechada, si no por tu bebe- Rivaille sintió un nudo en la garganta- Tu pensaste que si se lo decías en privado él te obligaría a abortar.

-Me lo hubiera pedido, Eren es egoísta, nos ve como una amenaza, no como su familia- No iba a llorar, había llegado tan lejos como para derrumbarse.- No iba a permitir que dañara a mi bebe.

-Tienes una idea equivocada de Eren, él no te hubiera pedido eso, es una persona que respeta la vida- Rivaille negó con la cabeza- A pesar de todo es su hijo, les hiciste un favor a los tres.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ya llegamos, adiós Rivaille, nos vemos mañana- Frunció el ceño despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hola pequeño- Le saludo Carla muy sonriente.

-Hola mamá- Se metió en el auto, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso con tu mochila?- Quiso maldecir a Eren. Nunca le miraba, pero ahora el imbécil se ponía de observador.

-No le puse bien la tapa a mi agua y se derramo en algunos de mis libros- Explico, una mentira que podría funcionar- Tendré que pedirte los tuyos, pasarlos a mis cuadernos, descuida te ayudare con tu tarea para recompensar.

-Para nada, no te los prestare- Grisha lo miro molesto- Mañana te compraremos unos, no puedes estar sin libros, necesitas estudiar bien. Le mandare un mensaje a Mikasa para que los pida, ella hará que te los den pronto, a primera hora iremos a dirección, tendremos que llegar temprano para que pases lo más que puedas a tus nuevos libros.

Carla sonrió acariciando la mano de Gisha.

-Entiendo, nos despertaremos más temprano entonces- Levi sonrió- Háblale a Mika rápido, no quiero quedarme sin material.

-¿Mika?-Pregunto Eren sorprendido.

-Nos hicimos amigos esta mañana, ella me ayudo a secar un poco mis libros- Explico sonriendo, se sentía feliz por tener dos nuevos amigos.

-Ella es tan linda, seguro es porque son primos lejanos.

-No lo son mama, tienen el mismo apellido pero no son familia- Explico Eren sacando su celular de su pantalón.

\- Es cierto, yo soy de los Ackerman franceses, y ella de los japoneses-

-No sabía que eras francés, y ¿hablas el idioma o no te lo enseñaron?-Pregunto Carla muy contenta- Ya vámonos Grisha solo estorbamos aquí.

Grisha asintió poniendo el carro en marcha.

-Si lo hablo, mi madre y mi tío me lo enseñaron. Sé que ustedes son de Alemania ¿También hablan el idioma?- Pregunto Levi muy curioso.

-Así es, también Eren, recuerdo que en la primaria solo hablaba alemán, a su maestra se le hizo complicado entenderlo- Eren mando el mensaje, antes que se le olvidara.

\- Pues a mi hijo le enseñaremos español, después francés y por ultimo alemán, será un genio- Carla sonrió por las palabras de su hijo, desde que vivían solos, Eren estaba menos renuente a ser padre.

-Eso espero, me asegurare que estudie mucho, no como su padre- Le reprendió Levi sonriendo.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa estudiaremos, aun no entiendo los problemas de mate.

-Descuida, yo te ayudare para que los respondas rápido- Eren sintió una punzada molesta en su vientre, de nuevo esa sensación desagradable, como si aceptara a Levi.

No, nunca, Rivaille era una zorra aprovechada que le quitaba a sus amigos, su dinero y a sus padres. Detrás de esa amabilidad no había nada bueno.

눈n눈

Rivaille era perfecto hasta copiando sus apuntes, en varias ocasiones le reprendió por ser tan descuidado con sus libros o por tener problemas mal resueltos.

-Nos vemos en la salida- Levi asintió sin mirarlo, estaba más atento a los problemas de matemáticas que a su marido.

Eren camino molesto, desde que llegaron los primeros alumnos lo miraban raro. No entendía que pasaba.

-Da igual- Suspiro saliendo de ese salón de clases. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Que atento tu marido- Rivaille cambio su semblante a uno molesto- A pesar der ser tan zorra te trata bien, espero que no le engañes puta.

Rivaille soltó un quejido, la chiquilla loca le estaba apretando la muñeca derecha.

-Hare lo que se me venga en gana- le dio un pequeño manotazo a la chica soltándose- Dedícate a tu vida, yo lo hare con mi bebe y mi guapo esposo. Hoy tal vez volvamos a hacer el amor, cada día hago cambiar de bando a Eren, le está gustando el pene, en especial el mío. Ambos gemimos como locos.

La chica le miro con asco girándose molesta. Él sonrió triunfante, ese día las burlas a su persona estarían peor.

눈n눈

Mikasa paso de largo la mesa de sus amigos, esto molesto a Eren, primero, Armin había llegado acompañado de Levi, su amigo lo dejo en una mesa y regreso con él comenzando a comer como si nada.

-Hola Levi- Mikasa le saludo con una linda sonrisa.

-Hola Mika, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Levi sorprendido.

-Ten, pase por un supermarket y te compre esto- La chica saco unos chocolates que conocía muy bien, a Rivaille se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Buau Mika, son mis favoritos, es genial- Levi los tomo apenado- Muchas gracias, hasta compraste los más grandes. Te lo agradezco tanto.

-Por nada Levi, estaba de paso, no fue una molestia. Me voy, tengo que ir con Eren, ya sabes, no quiero causarte una pelea con el.- Rivaille asintió con tristeza, él tampoco quería más peleas con su marido.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo- Se despidió con la mano, la chica también lo hizo antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto su amigo molesto cuando llego hasta la mesa de Eren.

-Sus cosas se mojaron ayer, con sus chocolates favoritos, solo le compre algunos. Me dijo que su marido no le compraría hasta la próxima semana y quise comprarle unos- Explico la chica- No es como si le estuviera coqueteando, es un hombre casado, lo hice por su bebe.

-Ya veo- Eren dejo de ver a su amiga para ver a Levi, que sonreía gustoso por llevarse esos chocolates a la boca.

Parecía un niño pequeño, que sonreía por tener su juguete más deseado.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Si soy sincera no creo que Eren llegué a amar a Levi o viceversa.**

 **Pero bueno... quién sabe?**

 **Gracias por leer**

Reviews:

 **YoshiUchiha** : Aquí el cap espero te guste, hace tiempo que quería abarcar este tema, ya que tengo amigas que pasaron por esto, algunas con un final feliz otras con problemas siempre.

 **Deisyizg501** : La verdad es que Eren va a estar demasiado pesado, pero espero que aprenda a llevarse mejor con Levi.

 **Yesenianapolescabrera** : Me alegra que la trama te gustará, pensé que sería muy cliché, pues supongo han escrito coas así. Me alegra un montón que le dieran un oportunidad al fic.

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

* * *

El tercer mes con Rivaille fue igual de frustrante para Eren pues, sus amigos lo seguían a todas partes, rodeándolo como abejas con el polen.

-Ten Mika- Era la primera vez que Rivaille se acercaba a su mesa.- Es por todos los postres y dulces que me has comprado.

Mikasa tomo la caja de almuerzo que Levi le ofreció.

-No tienes que hacer...

-Y tú tampoco tienes que comprarme tantas cosas- Se defendió el chico- Vamos come o me enojare.

-Está bien Levi, pero solo esta vez, no tienes que levantarte temprano para cocinarme.- Mikasa sonrió apenada.

-Ten esto Armin, escuche que querías este libro pero no podías cómpralo- Armin tomo el libro sorprendido- Es por acompañarme en la salida.

-Oh gracias Levi, lo aceptare por esta vez- Armin comenzó a hojear el libro.

-¿Para tu marido nada?-Pregunto Eren molesto.

-Dios, olvide comprarte condones para cuando te masturbes en soledad. Lo siento, siempre haces cosas por mí, como ensuciar mi piso después de que me pase horas limpiando, claro Eren. Adiós chicos, tengo que comer.

Armin trato de no reír, la cara sorprendida de Eren era digna para tomarle una foto.

-Es lo que te ganas por ser tan mal marido-Se burló Mikasa dispuesta a comer tan rico almuerzo.

-Vaya mierda-Se quejó el chico molesto.

눈n눈

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Eren molesto, Levi no dejaba de girar en la cama.

-Lo siento no puedo dormir, me duele el estómago y no sé por...- Un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago les dio la respuesta- ¿Tienes hambre? Acabamos de comer pizza.

Eren miro a su esposo, era gracioso verlo hablar con su vientre.

-¿Qué quiere de comer?-Pregunto aventando las sabanas con sus pies.

-Creo que quiere más pizza y una rebanada de pastel, está bien bebe iré por ellos a la...

-Iré yo- Levi le miro dudoso- Si no comes no dejaras que duerma. Seré bueno por esta vez, ahora quédate quieto.

-Está bien, esperare- Eren se levantó suspirando, tenía mucho sueño- Pero rápido que tu hijo tiene mucha hambre.

-Sí, si lo que digas- Rivaille lo miro salir del cuarto, esperando paciente.

Tres minutos, Eren llevaba tres minutos fuera del cuarto.

-Estará haciendo la maldita pizza-Se preguntó frustrado, tenía mucha hambre.

-Ya regrese- Rivaille levanto sus manos para recibir su comida- Traje un pedazo para mí, se me pego tu hambre.

Levi acepto el plato muy alegre, mojándose los labios por la ansiedad.

-Bien, gracias Eren- Agradeció antes de darle una mordida a su pizza.

-Tranquilo, te vas a atragantar- Se burló Jeager sonriendo, Levi era una ternurita gorda.

-No soy yo, es tu hijo- Se defendió el adolescente muy contento, atacando a su segunda rebanada de pizza.

Eren sonrió mordiendo también la suya, la cual le sabia más rica que cuando cenaron por primera vez.

-Ahora el pastel- Jaeger miro a su esposo muy sorprendido, el apenas llevaba la mitad de la pizza- Esta rico también. Me pondré como una pelota pero me da igual, esto sabe delicioso.

눈n눈

Rivaille sonrió, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien chicos, esto lo entregan mañana, aún falta mucho y no lo terminaran en esta clase. Todos pueden salir, les daré tres minutos más de descanso- Levi recogió sus cosas con rapidez, tomando las dos cajas de almuerzo que hoy traía.

Casi corrió saliendo del salón, Armin aún no llegaba por él, siguió avanzando muy alerta, no quería encontrase con nadie.

-Levi- Le llamo Armin muy animado- Me dejaron salir más temprano, planeaba esperarte a fuera, es bueno que estés ya fuera del salón.

-Nos dieron unos minutos antes ¿Eren y Mikasa ya salieron?-Pregunto caminando hacia el rubio.

-Supongo que ya estarán apartando mesa para almorzar, vamos antes de que te ganen- El chico asintió caminando junto a su amigo.

눈n눈

Rivaille trago saliva nervioso, estaban casi llegando a la mesa de Eren, el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras le decía algo a Mikasa.

-Hola Levi- Le saludo su amiga cambiando su semblante molesto.

-Hola Mika... Y Eren- De nuevo trago saliva.

-Nos vemos en la mañana, casi todo el maldito día, no me saludes- Mikasa golpeo el brazo de su amigo- ¿Qué?

-No te desquites con Levi solo porque olvidaste traer dinero para el almuerzo- Eren hizo una mueca molesto.

-Sí, ya se, perdona Rivaille- Se disculpó de mala gana.

-No te preocupes- Respondió dudoso- Igual está bien que no trajeras dinero.

-¿Porque estaría bien?-Le pregunto su marido molesto.

-Te traje tu almuerzo hoy- Levi le puso la caja de almuerzo en la mesa- Es por lo de anoche, gracias por calentarme mi pizza a las 3 de la mañana.

-Yo...- Eren trago saliva.

-No tiene veneno, tal vez te de diarrea, pero nada más- Se despidió de sus amigos para ir a su mesa, una muy cerca de Eren para que nadie le molestara.

Hoy había traído un poco de té para las madalenas que Mikasa le había regalado ayer. Estaba impaciente, te negro con su comida sonaba muy bien.

-Debes agradecerle Eren, te portas como un imbécil y él te trae comida- Jaeger asintió, la verdad desde que Levi le hacia el almuerzo (de vez en cuando) a su amiga, siempre quiso probar.

\- Lo sé- Acepto seriamente- Lo hare de alguna forma.

눈n눈

Rivaille mordisqueo el chocolate que se había traído como postre, alguien tiro su almuerzo cuando él había ido al baño.

Armin fue por el como siempre, pero el alegó que no tenía ganas de almorzar hoy, quería saber quién fue el culpable de tirar su comida.

Nadie le dijo nada y su estómago dolió por la falta de alimento.

La clase comenzó de nuevo, nadie le hizo alguna broma por no comer nada. Quien había sido el culpable no quería ser descubierto.

눈n눈

Desde que Levi le hacia el almuerzo su humor había mejorado, lo único mal en su vida era la falta del chico. Rivaille no almorzaba en el patio de la escuela desde hace una semana.

-¿Estará cansado?-Le pregunto a su amigo rubio.

-Tal vez sus pies se están comenzando a hinchar y no quiere caminar- Desde hace una semana Armin le entregaba el almuerzo que Levi le hacía.

\- Ya veo- Algo no estaba bien, desde luego que no. Tenía que ir a raíz del asunto.

눈n눈

-¿Te molestan tus pies?- Rivaille le miro raro- tienes una semana sin salir del salón.

Estaban en su casa, era martes por la tarde, a Levi le gustaba ver películas.

-Un poco- Mintió, estaba nervioso- ¿Me puedes traer pastel?

-Claro- Levi sonrió hasta que vio a Eren salir de su campo de visión.

Estaba nervioso, no quería que Eren descubriera todo aun. Quien sabe cómo reaccionaría, se estaba ganando poco a poco el respeto de su marido como para perderlo.

-Tengo que hablar con Armin- Trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿De chocolate o vainilla?-Pregunto Eren.

-De chocolate estaría bien- Respondió lo más alegre que pudo fingir.

눈n눈

-¿Estas bien?- Mikasa le pregunto a su amigo, Eren no dejaba de ver al frente muy distraído.

-Creo que Rivaille me esconde algo- Soltó mirando a su amiga.

-¿No creerás que te engaña?-Le cuestiono su amiga muy molesta.

-No es eso, él no se atrevería- Confiaba en Levi en ese aspecto, le había demostrado que no tendría amoríos con cualquiera- Es otra cosa, temo por su salud, cada vez come menos en casa.

Mikasa le acarició la espalda para relajarlo.

-Iré por el- Sonrió cuando el timbre del descanso sonó, Armin estaba en el baño, así que tardaría en ir por Levi.

-Yo guardo tus cosas- Le dijo su amiga sonriendo.

-Está bien- Respondió Eren levantándose para ir por su esposo, necesitaba hablar con él.

눈n눈

Eren corrió por las escaleras, tenía que llegar lo antes posible para saber que pasaba con Levi.

Sonrió al verlo salir de su salón de clases, con dos cajas de almuerzo en las manos.

-Quítate puta- Rivaille dejo caer una de las cajas por el pequeño empujón que recibió, todo su almuerzo quedo esparcido en el suelo- Puta e inútil.

-No le veo lo gracioso- Todos se giraron al escuchar a Eren- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Tirar la comida de un embarazado no tiene ni una puta pizca de gracia.

-Yo...- La chica se encogió asustada- Yo no quise...

-Claro que quisiste- Levi camino hasta Eren para tranquilizarlo, su marido estaba realmente furioso.- No entiendo que paso por tu cabeza para hacer eso.

-Vámonos Eren- Rogo Levi tomándolo del hombro.

-Es porque te quedaste con un hombre-Sollozo la chica.

-Pues este hombre tiene todo lo que necesito, es hermoso, atento y bueno en el hogar. Tú no eres nada linda, en realidad me desagradas- Eren tomo con delicadeza la mano de su esposo- Vamos cariño, mi hijo tiene hambre.

Levi asintió siguiendo a Eren, apretó su mano, aun temblaba por la furia.

-Armin ¿puedes recoger el almuerzo de Levi?- el chico asintió sorprendido- Volveremos en unos minutos.

-¿Eren que pasa?- Mikasa llego hasta ellos corriendo.

-Ahora no, dejarnos solos- La chica sintió preocupada, seguro que Armin estaba mejor enterado que ella.

눈n눈

-¿Que paso allí?- Levi trago saliva- No me mientas Rivaille, ya estoy harto de tus excusas.

-Está bien, pero quiero sentarme- Eren asintió. Ambos se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela- Vamos a bajo, hay muchas sillas...

-Aquí- Apretó los labios, tenía miedo de su marido. Jaeger lo cargo, él soltó un grito asustado.- Tu asiento.

Levi abrió los ojos cuando sintió el metal en su trasero.

-Gracias- Suspiro- Me siento como un niño en la oficina del director.

-Pues este director no es paciente, dime que pasa- Levi jugueteo con sus pies, que colgaban por el lugar tan alto en el que Eren lo dejo.

-Me molestan en el salón, tus admiradoras son muy malas- Eren gruño- No estoy bromeando, en serio son las locas que aún están enamoradas de ti.

-Sigue- Apremio Eren molesto.

-Me tiran mi almuerzo, bueno, eso paso desde que te hago el tuyo, supongo que no les agrada que aceptes mi comida- Explico su esposo mirando al suelo.

-Debiste decirme que te molestan- Levi soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Decirte?- De nuevo rio- Claro que te diría, hola Eren sabias que todos me llaman zorra aprovechada, que soy una puta lame huevos, una ramera estúpida ¿Quieres más? Pues a veces me empujan, así es Eren, le importa una mierda mi bebe. Tiran mi almuerzo, no sé qué tratan de hacer con eso ¿Matar de hambre a mi bebe? ¿Quitarme del camino para que tú las ames?

Levi tembló, sentía la rabia correr por sus venas.

-Yo no...

-Que más te da, marido- Jaeger sintió escocer sus ojos, la manera tan fría en que lo llamo Rivaille le dolió- Tú eras uno de los que me insultaban, llamándome zorra, ramera, puta, llamando a mi bebe engendro. Eres igual de cruel ¿Yo que mierda les hice? Yo no quise esto, yo no quise estar embarazado. No te quiero en mi maldita vida, estoy contigo por mi bebe. Yo sé cómo se siente que tu padre te abandone, que tu madre trabaje día y noche para mantenerte, que ella muera por intentar darte una buena vida.

Rivaille al fin se dejó llevar, lloro abrazándose a sí mismo, para encontrar un poco de paz.

-Rivaille yo no...

-No me toques, puedes tocar al bebe pero a mí no- Eren bajo la mano hasta el vientre de Levi.

-Hola mi bebe, quisieras tranquilizar a tu papi, está molesto conmigo- Jaeger hipo- Pero lo entiendo, eh sido una mierda como padre y aun mas como marido. Entiendo que no le guste ni un poco a tu papi ¿Pero sabes algo? Desde ahora los cuidare a los dos, no dejare que nadie los insulte, son mi familia.

Levi lloro de nuevo.

-¿Lo prometes?- Pregunto entre hipos- ¿Nadie me insultara o lastimara a mi bebe?

-Lo prometo con mi alma, cuidare a mi nueva familia- Rivaille abrazo a Eren, estaba tan feliz.

-Gracias, marido- Dijo Levi con dulzura. Le gustaba más esa manera en como Levi le llamaba, era dulce, tranquila y divertida.

-De nada esposo- Apretó más a Levi, tan pequeño y frágil. Rivaille rio separándose de su marido- Así está mejor, sonríe para mí.

-Está bien, sé que me veo hermoso riéndome, buenos siempre me veo genial- Levi miro a Eren a los ojos, era la primera vez que tenían tanto contacto físico.

-Sí, eres muy atractivo- Eren se acercó mirándolo a los ojos, quería besarle, quitarle el aliento con un beso pasional.-Lo has sido siempre.

A Levi le cosquillearon los labios, también quería un beso de Eren. Se inclinó al frente, solo un poco y lo besaría, sentía el aliento del castaño chocar con sus labios.

Y por fin sus bocas colisionaron, no separaron los labios, solo disfrutaron ese beso superficial.

Eren se inclinó al frente haciéndolo caer poco a poco. Sintió el delgado metal en su espalda, su marido no dejo que su cabeza chocara con fuerza sobre el metal, le recostó con delicadeza. Sus labios se separaron, ambos suspiraron.

-Eren- Le llamo para que abriera los ojos- ¿Qué sentiste?

Pregunto Rivaille confundido.

-Sentí un cosquilleo en mi barriga, tal vez mi bebe me pateo- Levi rio divertido, Eren estaba inclinado sobre él, sin aplastarlo con su peso, estaba entre sus piernas, sonriendo como un idiota.

-Está enojado contigo por besar a su papi, esta celoso- Ambos rieron.

-Pues que lo soporte- Eren miro el cuello de Levi, delgado y blanco.- Tengo ganas de quitarle la ropa y hacerte el amor aquí.

Las mejillas de Rivaille se tiñeron de rosa, Eren le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Hace frio y pueden vernos.

-Lo sé, cuando llegue a casa me masturbare en soledad con los condones que me compraste, al menos hágame un baile erótico, querido esposo- Pidió Eren con sarcasmo.

Rivaille gimió despacio, cuando los dedos de su marido tocaron la piel de su cuello, Eren desabrocho su suéter escolar, después lo bajo junto a su camisa.

-Dijiste que no lo haríamos aquí- Se quejó el embarazado.

-Estas tan delgado- Su marido sonrió con culpabilidad, tocando los huesos que sobresalían de la piel blanca de Levi- Debiste comerte mi almuerzo y decirme que me fuera a la mierda, que él bebe quería más comida.

-Trato de no mandarte a la mierda, al menos no tan seguido- Eren le beso con dulzura- ¿Cuánto mides? Dios, yo no puedo tocar el suelo con mis pies y tu si, te odio puta jirafa.

-Creo que 1.76, no lo sé, hace tiempo que no me mido. Me había dado cuenta pero no quise decirte, aún estaba enojado- Levi balanceo los pies molesto.

-Quiero que mi hijo herede tus ojos y altura, mi inteligencia, mi hermosura y mi tez de cabello. En fin, todo lo bueno de mí, hasta mi lengua mordaz- De nuevo Eren le beso.

-Me parece bien, tú tienes mejores cualidades que yo, lo único bueno en mí son las dos cosas que dijiste- Acepto el castaño, le abrochó los botones a Levi, acomodando su ropa.- Vamos a comer, seguro que él bebe tiene hambre.

-Está bien, aún tengo la otra caja de almuerzo- Eren miro la caja solitaria, en ningún momento Rivaille la había soltado.

-A comer entonces- Su marido le ayudo a levantarse y bajar de su asiento improvisado.

-¿Qué comerás tú?-Pregunto el embarazado abriendo la caja.

-Se me fue el hambre, comeré cuando lleguemos a casa- Eren le restó importancia.

-Entonces, con tu permiso, yo si tengo hambre.

눈n눈

Eren estrujo su lápiz con las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto su amiga preocupada.- ¿Qué tenía Levi?

-Unos pendejos lo molestaban, tiraban su almuerzo y él no me lo decía por quien sabe que, aun no le hago hablar de eso- Eren se removió incómodo- Como buen padre le deje comer mi almuerzo y ahora tengo hambre.

\- Te daría de los postres que le doy a Levi, pero el profesor me odia y si se da cuenta que te doy algo me castigara por cuarta vez- Mikasa se levantó de su asiento- Es cuarenta, profesor.

-Si no te preocupes, estaré bien- El chico suspiro, aún quedaban tres horas para salir.

눈n눈

Carla sonrió con ternura cuando Eren y Levi aparecieron en la entrada, ambos sonreían mientras comentaban algo.

-Hola mama- Saludo Levi muy alegre, Eren le abrió la puerta a su esposo -Gracias esposo.

-De nada- Ambos subieron al auto, Eren había insistido en cargar su mochila y como buen embarazado caprichoso lo dejo.

-Buenas tardes chicos- Les saludo Gisha con una sonrisa.

-Diablos- Se quejó Levi- Tengo que ir al salón, olvide un cuaderno.

-Iré contigo- Ordeno Eren, aún estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Levi.

-No hay necesidad, oh mira Armin lo tiene, espérenme un minuto- Rivaille bajo caminando a grandes zancadas.

-Veo que se llevan mejor- Comento su madre.

-Surgieron unas cosas, pero gracias a eso creo que empecé a aceptar a Rivaille- Eren miro la ventana del auto, su esposo platicaba alegremente con Armin.- Pasaremos muchos años juntos después de todo, tenemos que estar unidos para cuidar a un bebe.

-Lo siento- Rivaille entro al auto muy deprisa- Armin me contaba unas cosas interesantes.

-No te preocupes- Eren le beso en los labios cuando Levi se acomodó a su lado.

-Hoy comeremos juntos- Les informo Carla- Me tome el atrevimiento de ir a su casa y empezar a cocinar, en este momento se debe estar haciendo mi pastel de carne.

-Su casa está muy limpia- Apremio Grisha.

-Claro que esta reluciente, odio la suciedad, mi casa debe estar más reluciente y desinfectada que un hospital- Alegó Rivaille entre lazando las manos con Eren- ¿Verdad esposo?

Su marido de nuevo lo beso en los labios.

-¿No prefieres que te dejamos en un motel de paso Eren?-Le pregunto su padre. Las mejillas de Eren se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo.

-¿Qué dices papa?- el chico tartamudeo.- Solo beso a mi esposo, es lo normal.

-No te hagas el avergonzado ahora, después de todo, hicieron a tu hijo en una cama- Ambos adolescentes se separaron, ambos con la cara completamente roja.- Al menos no vivirás sin sexo por toda tu vida.

-Papá- Se quejaron los dos muy avergonzados.

눈n눈

Después de comer todos decidieron ver alguna película.

-Qué horror, solo tienen de acción- Carla dejo caer las películas en la mesa de noche.

-Tenemos la de Camino*, dicen que es triste.- Levi le entrego la película a su suegra.

-Vamos a verla entonces

Eren estaba por caer dormido, la película era muy emotiva, lo notaba por las lágrimas de Rivaille y su madre, su esposo estaba recostado en su regazo llenando su pantalón de lágrimas y mocos.

-Oh Camino, eres tan fuerte- La sala se puso a oscuras cuando la película se terminó- Es tan triste.

Rivaille asintió levantándose de su regazo.

-Es más que triste, es doloroso- Eren rodo los ojos, entendía que la película si era emotiva, pero él no podía entender si no lo vivía el mismo. Sabia porque su madre y esposo estaban tristes, aun así no le daban ganas de llorar.

-En fin, vámonos Grisha es tarde, los muchachos tienen que hacer tarea y dormir. Les deje lo que sobro de la comida, pueden cenar eso o llevarlo de almuerzo mañana.- Carla se levantó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo- Nos vemos mis bebes.

Carla beso la mejillas de los adolescentes, acarició el vientre de Levi y camino hacia la puerta.

-Adiós chicos, vendré por ustedes mañana- Grisha suspiro, sonriéndole a Eren- Nos vemos... Hijo.

El pecho del castaño se relajó, al fin su padre le hablaba sin rencor.

-Adiós papá

눈n눈

-Rivaille- El chico levanto la mirada de su celular.

-Puedes decirme Levi- Jaeger asintió.

-¿Puedo acariciar tu barriga?, bueno ya cuando te acuestes en la cama- El nerviosismo enterneció al embarazado. A grandes zancadas camino hasta la cama y se recostó cubriéndose hasta las rodillas con las sabanas.

-Claro, toca a tu hijo- Eren trago duro, Levi se levantó la camisa de la pijama.

-Tu piel es tan blanca, me gusta- El castaño levanto su mano, tocando ligeramente la pequeña barriga de tres meses de Levi. - Esta dura.

\- Así debe de estar, bueno eso creo, es mi primer embarazo- Su marido trazo unos pequeños círculos en su vientre.

-Espero que huela bien, dice mama que su olor a bebe es muy rico y más en su nuca ¿Me dejaras olfatearlo?

-Pero después de salir del hospital, cuando nazca olerá a medicamentos, aunque no los consuma se quedara el olor en él. Eso me dijo mi mama, no Carla, Kuschel mi verdadera madre- Rivaille tomo la mano de Eren- ¿Amaras a mi bebe? ¿Aunque me odies lo amaras? ¿No lo abandonaras?

-No, él es mi hijo, aun no lo veo si quiera pero lo amo y no te odio Levi, ya no lo hago- Eren se inclinó besando el vientre de Levi- Te amo bebe.

Rivaille sonrió aliviado, al fin podía tener un embarazo normal, sin tener miedo de los demás.

-Él también te ama.

눈n눈

Desde hace una semana que Eren cargaba el almuerzo de ambos, ahora comían juntos, tomándose de las manos o besándose cuando querían.

-Mira lo que te compre hoy- Los ojos de Levi se iluminaron.

-Mis chocolates favoritos- Rivaille estuvo a muy poco de gritar cual chiquilla enamorada.

-Estos son de edición limitada, con chocolate extra, creo, no entendí cuando me lo explicaron- Eren abrió la bolsa y se lo entrego a su esposo, que no demoró en comerlo de un bocado.

-Gracias Eren- Articulo el chico entre mordidas. Jaeger beso los labios con chocolate de Levi.

-De nada mi amor.

Levi no dijo nada por el mote, aunque le agradaba no quería que ambos se avergonzaran.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Solo les tengo que decir, no se hagan ilusiones.**

 *** La verdad me encanto la película, es si no me equivoco es española, la vi hace como cinco años cuando pasaba por un mal momento y la perdida de una persona, me hizo saber muchas cosas de mi que no tenía idea. Me hizo llorar mucho, pero espero que la vean ya que hablaré más adelante ella, descuiden no hace nada de spoiler, nada que ver con la peli, solo que no les quiero hacer nada de spoiler de la película, lo reitero es triste y si estan pasando por algo no la vean ya que las hará llorar como a mí. No suelo llorar por estas cosas, pero de verdad me llego.**

 **Lo vuelvo a mencionar se llama Camino.**

 **Quedan unos tres caps de esta historia, es mega cortita, pero si la alargo no serviría de nada.**

 **Reviews:**

 **YoshiUchiha** : Eren ya descubrió que Levi no tuvo la culpa y que pelear con Levi no servirá de nada, pues Levi no le hizo nada, los dos cometieron un descuido y tratará de proteger tanto a su esposo como a su bebe. Estoy segura que todas quieren eso, ya me lo han dicho en los otros reviews, pero bueno eso ya lo sabrán más adelante. Gracias por decir eso, espero que si te quedes a pesar de las cosas que se vienen, la verdad todo lo que pasa tiene un porque.

 **IngridAstrid** : La verdad es que no avise nada, ni en mi otro fic, solo puse creo que lo subiría más adelante, solo lo dije en mi cuenta de face.

Y te agradezco que me dejes un reviews, me gusta lo que me escribes.

Este es un levi muy maternal, pues el sabe por las cosas que su madre paso, y creo que cualquiera actuaria así, pues lo estaban sacando de su zona de confort.

La verdad yo no lo creo, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra escribirlo, ya que tengo una idea y a veces cambio cuando comienzo a escribirlo.

Lo del segundo hijo me molesta, pues creo que solo con otra persona intentar arreglar algo (no en todos lo casos) y ahora en ligar de un bebe afectado son dos. No lo tomes a mal, pero alguien conocido para mi esta pasando por esto y su pareja quiere otro bebe, pero ellos tienen un mal matrimonio y esa mujer solo quiere tener más hijos para que su relación mejore, opino que lo mejor es arreglar conversando que jugando con la vida de un bebe.

Ya lo esta, la verdad es que ya no duele tanto :D

 **Celeste** : Gracias por ver lo diferente y es un tema seguro muy hablado pero todos tenemos nuestra forma de interpretarlo. Mucho depende de las ideas y el porque se juntaron, como dices para el amor no hay escrito, pues depende de las personas y sus ideales, a todos les molesta la inmadurez de Eren, pero espero cambie mejor sus pensamientos a Levi que como dices es una ternura. No es que no lo apoyen, solo que no saben como actuar sin que Eren se ponga borde y trate peor a Levi, pero seguro ya estarán más del lado del futuro papi.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el miércoles_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri.**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

En el cuarto mes de embarazo todo era cariño entre Eren y Levi, ambos se besaban y hablaban con su bebe.

Rivaille se miró en el espejo, le gustaba ver esa pequeña barriga en su cuerpo delgado.

\- Serás hermoso- Acarició su barriga con delicadeza, aun no podía creer que traería una pequeña y delicada personita, que sería el centro de su atención.- Te amo con toda mi alma.

En verdad deseaba tener a su hijo, cuando se enteró del su embarazo quedo en shock, aún era muy temprano para ser padre. Aun así, nunca se le paso por la mente abortar, un bebe aunque a temprana edad era un gran tesoro.

-Levi quiero hacer pipí, no estas duchándote y solo tenemos un baño- Se colocó su bata azul de nuevo.

-Entra, estaba a poco de ducharme, pero esperare, no quiero que explote tu vejiga- Eren entro a prisa, sonriendo a medias.

-Sal ya- Levi asintió saliendo del baño, escucho un suspiro de alivio, él se sentó en la cama.

Se sentía un poco cansado, con cuatro meses de embarazo ya se sentía fatal, no podía ni imaginarse a punto de parir.

-Listo- Eren salió del baño, caminando directo hacía él.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo que tardabas en meterme a la ducha?

-Me miraba desnudo- Respondió el chico con simpleza- Parece que me comí una pelotita, mi barriga no ha crecido mucho, es la primera vez que me observo embarazado.

-Ya veo- Eren trago saliva- ¿Me mostrarías tu barriga?

Levi asintió, levantándose de la cama. Sin pudor alguno dejo caer la bata azul, mostrando su cuerpo. Eren se levantó para observarlo, hombros delgados, pecho plano, la barriga donde estaba su hijo, sus brazos eran largos y delgados.

Toco el vientre de su esposo, la criatura que albergaba allí era tan frágil, seguramente, cuando su bebe naciera el lloraría de felicidad.

-Bien hora de ducharse- Trago saliva nervioso, era la primera vez que sentía tantas cosas; felicidad, excitación por ver un cuerpo desnudo, un amor hacia una persona que no veía, el querer proteger algo tan pequeño y valioso.- Me voy a comer, me dan antojos como a ti.

Rivaille miro sonriendo a Eren, que escapaba muy nervioso.

-Ese imbécil es tu padre, ahora nos aprecia más. Tú tranquilo, nos ganaremos su cariño y seremos muy felices.

눈n눈

La escuela había mejorado mucho para Levi, gracias a la "aceptación" de Eren nadie se atrevía a molestarle. Aun no sabía porque tanto respeto hacia su marido, pero esta vez lo pasaría, gracias a ello nadie lo miraba si quiera.

-Hola Levi- Armin camino junto hacía él para ir a almorzar- A tu marido le toco hablar con el profesor.

-Hola Armin- Saludo el embarazado, era ya normal para el estar rodeado de tanta gente (desde secundaria no tenía ni un solo amigo) pero ahora tenía a sus suegros, dos amigos y dos personas que llamaría familia.

Ambos caminaron en un tranquilo silencio, su amigo rubio no era hablador y eso le agradaba.

-Carajo- Escucho el quejido de Eren, él se giró para mirarlo. El semblante de Eren cambio en un segundo, ahora solo sonreía chulescamente.-Hola esposo.

Jaeger le beso en los labios, después paso su brazo por sus delgados hombros.

-Hola marido, ¿Dónde está Mikasa?- Levi la busco con la mirada, la chica estaba saludándolos desde una mesa que seguramente a parto para que desayunaran.

-Vamos a comer, él debe tener hambre- Rivaille asintió, aun no buscaba un nombre para su bebe, siempre era llamados por ambos como bebe, pequeño, hijo e incluso ratoncito, así lo llamaba Mikasa.

-Hola chicos, miren lo que me encontré por ahí- Mikasa mostro una caja de pizza pequeña que ocultaba con su suéter escolar.- Son cuatro rebanadas, una para cada quien, comeremos el almuerzo que Levi prepara y después unos ricos bizcochos que hizo mi madre.

El solo escuchar su gran almuerzo a Levi se le hizo agua la boca.

\- De solo escucharlo me da hambre, tengo antojos como Levi, antes no los tenía- Se quejó Eren ayudando a Rivaille a sentarse.

-Eso es porque lo besas- Armin se sentó junto a su amiga- Es un mito, que por medio de la saliva se pasan los antojos. Lo sé, es extraño.

Rivaille soltó una carcajada.

-Dime Eren ¿Qué sientes al besar un hombre?- Las mejillas de Jaeger se sonrojaron.

-Supongo que no diferencia mucho, Levi tiene unos labios suaves como una chica- Rivaille se sintió ofendido- Pero su sabor es único, no puedo compararlo con nadie más, tampoco quiero probar otros.

Rivaille asintió orgulloso, Eren sabia como hacerlo sentir bien.

-¿Y cómo se siente el sexo con Levi?

-Mikasa- Regaño Eren avergonzado.

Oh, Levi también quería saber eso.

-Obvio que genial, un hombre aprieta mejor- Dijo sin vergüenza, prefería saber la respuesta de su marido a solas, no quería que su intimidad fuera escuchada por todos.

눈n눈

Rivaille se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de su casa, estaba muy cansado.

-¿Estas bien?- Eren le acarició sus hombros.

-Estoy cansado, también tengo hambre- Levi se recostó en el sillón asiéndose un ovillo.- Creo que mejor comida no, estoy mareado.

-Te preparare un té, eso siempre funciona- Levi asintió, se sentía muy abatido.

-Sera mejor que te quedes hoy- Pidió Eren preocupado.

-No, estoy perfectamente, es natural sentirse mal en un embarazo, no todo es felicidad y esperanza- Levi acarició su pequeña barriga de cuatro meses, su bebe cada vez crecía más.

-Entiendo, aun así estoy preocupado, deberías quedarte y descansar, seguro que a mamá no le molestara cuidarte- Rivaille lo sabía, pero no quería ser una molestia.

-No, en serio estoy bien, si me siento mal te diré y regresare a casa- Eren asintió preocupado.

-Está bien- Acepto de mala gana- ¿Puedo tocar a mi bebe?

Levi le sonrió con dulzura, levantando su camiseta.

-Toca al ratoncito- Eren rio acercándose a su esposo, se arrodilló en suelo para tocar la pancita blanca de Levi.

-Hola bebe, no seas malo con tu papi, solo quiere estudiar- Beso el pálido vientre, después lo acarició- Te amo.

Levi cerro los ojos, estaba feliz, Eren cada día quería más a su hijo.

-Ya llegaron mis padres- El asintió, se levantó con ayuda de su marido.

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, Eren le abrió la puerta sonriéndole.

-Gracias Eren, buenos días- Saludo entrando al carro, Eren también entro.

-Buen día Levi, estas muy contento- El asintió, aunque estaba algo cansado.

-Se ve bien, pero se siente mal- Su esposo le dio un nada fuerte golpe en el estómago- ¡Auch! Solo dije la verdad.

-¿Es cierto Levi cariño?- Hizo una mueca por la cara de preocupación de su suegra.

-Sí, pero solo es cansancio, usted sabe cómo es un embarazo, te quita mucha energía.

-Lo sé, al séptimo mes yo quería descansar y dormir todo el día- Carla bufo- después viene los mareos, cuando lleguen avísame, esos días estarás en cama hasta que se pasen.

-Lo haré.

눈n눈

-Entonces ¿Qué sientes por Levi?- Eren y sus amigos tenían hora libre, decidieron salir a tomar aire y platicar.

-Si te preguntas si lo quiero, no es así, no le amo, no lo quiero y ni si quiera me gusta- Mikasa le miro preocupada- Pero estamos trabajando en eso, no creo en el amor a primera vista, digamos que nos soportamos. Intentamos hacer una familia feliz, sin unos padres que se insulten o peleen por la mínima cosa.

-¿Entonces solo serán amigos?- Armin también estaba preocupado.

\- Por ahora nos soportamos, hemos establecido eso, nos conoceremos, nos haremos amigos, abriremos posibilidades para después enamorarnos y ser una familia de verdad, con amor de por medio- Sus amigos le sonrieron, seguro estaban de acuerdo con el plan.

\- Eso me gusta, comenzar desde cero- Eren asintió, desde que Levi le mostro su lado "débil" todo cambio. No quería que nadie dañará a ese chico, era tan frágil aunque tratara de mostrar lo contrario.

Le mostro al Levi real, algo que seguro pocos habían visto.

-Y sé que me preguntaran ¿Porque lo besas?- Sus amigos asistieron- Simplemente porque quiero, sus labios son dulces y sé que, si no lo beso a él buscare a alguien más. Odiaría engañarlo, mis padres y el no merecen eso.

-Eso está bien, con todo lo que Levi está pasando es lo menos que puedes hacer por él.

-Lo sé, lo trate como una ramera aprovechada, quería que él tuviera toda la culpa cuando los dos hicimos al bebe- Eren se masajeo las sienes- No me di cuenta que estaba actuando como un niño inmaduro, cuando le quitan la atención comienza a hacer cualquier tontería. Tampoco me justificare diciendo que impresionó el saber que seré padre, lo trate mal cuando la culpa fue mía, yo lo hice sin protección, yo fui el imbécil cuando el necesitaba mi apoyo. Él tiene al bebe en su vientre, va a parirlo y eso supongo duele a horrores, yo solo tengo que cuidar a ambos, dar el dinero, ver que no les falte nada.

-Pero ahora te das cuenta de tus errores- Mikasa le sonrió para animarlo- Ahora los vas a proteger Eren, serás un buen padre y esposo, ten por seguro que Levi, aunque no te amé te aprecia, ese aprecio crecerá en ambos y se convertirá en amor. Al menos espero eso.

-Yo también lo espero, quiero aprender a quererlo y ser un buen matrimonio.

눈n눈

Cuando sintió el fuerte impacto del suelo no pudo más que gritar, había caído de las escaleras por un fuerte mareo. El dolor en su vientre era tan fuerte que no lo dejo pedir ayuda, estaba aterrado, si alguien no venía y lo llevaba al hospital su hijo moriría.

Se puso boca abajo, con una mano en su vientre para calmar a su bebe, trato de arrastrarse a pesar de dolor, llorando para que alguien saliera de clase, que un maestro fuera al baño por tanto café que tomo.

-Eren- Exclamo apretando los labios, estaba a punto de vomitar.

\- Por Dios- Escucho la voz de Mikasa.

\- Levi- Sonrió de lado, su esposo estaba corriendo hacia él, con una cara de espanto que le causo miedo ¿Tan mal se veía? Seguro estaba más pálido que un muerto.- Llama al hospital.

Los reconfortantes brazos de Eren le calmaron, ya podía estar más tranquilo.

-Mi bebe, ayúdalo Eren- Rogo Rivaille apretando los dientes, el dolor estaba incrementando.

Su esposo lo cargo de inmediato, se veía demasiado alterado y su cara había palidecido, supo la razón cuando sintió un líquido caliente bajar por sus piernas.

Todo estaba mal.

-Levi- Eren le hablo a su esposo, después de rogarle que los ayudara se había desmayado, su cara estaba perlada por el sudor y apenas podía escuchar su respiración.

-Vamos afuera- Le grito su amiga temblando por el miedo.

-Todo va a estar bien, tranquilo los salvare- Le prometió Eren comenzando a caminar, estaba muy asustado.

눈n눈

Los hospitales nunca le habían parecido tan horribles, siempre iba a visitar a su padre ya que esperaba ser un gran doctor. Nunca creyó que iría por algo malo.

-Eren- Su madre fue hacía él, los ojos hermosos de su madre estaba turbios.

-Todo estaba bien mamá, él estaba bien- Se atrevió a decir, un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse, estaba muy preocupado por su bebe.

Carla estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero la voz de su esposo le hizo girarse de forma brusca.

-Lo siento hijo, él bebe no sobrevivió- Fueron las duras palabras de su padre, sin tacto, como si fuera ajeno a esa situación. Aun así su cuerpo tembloroso y su mirada perdida lo decía todo, estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Carla simplemente se fue, alegando que no se sentía bien, corriendo al baño para llorar.

-¿Cómo esta Levi?- Pregunto Eren sentándose en las frías sillas de plástico.

-Está bien, no perdió mucha sangre pero la noticia no le cayó nada bien, no quiere ver a nadie por el momento.

Eren tampoco quería verlo, aflojo el agarre de la silla cuando sintió sus dedos acalambrarse.

-Me voy a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, dile que se puede quedar con nuestra casa yo viviré con ustedes de nuevo- Grisha abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Lo vas a dejar?- Pregunto molesto, levantando bruscamente a Eren de los hombros pero quedándose en shock al ver los ojos de su hijo.

Ya no tenían ese brillo, estaba roto como Levi.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Repitió su hijo caminando a tropiezos y sin mirar atrás.

Grisha lo dejo ir, su hijo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Holi-**

 **Miren no quería subir este fic por este cap, ya que me daba cosa haber matado al bebe, pero me dije porque no? hace muchos años cuando tenía 11 años (la edad en la que comencé a escribir) escribía puras cosas tristes, donde tu personaje favorito simplemente lo mataba porque no me era necesario, así que cruel era. Cuando cumplí los 16 años comencé a escribir sobre la adolescencia, el como los padres se entrometen tan feo, pero igual era trágica mi forma de escribir, hasta que me dijo mi tía que no debería hacer eso que reflejaba mi alma, me dio un increíble vuelco ya que escribía de esa manera por la perdida de una persona importante para mi, no quería hacer a la gente llorar y decidí subir puro humor, no me a pasado nada malo, pero quisiera volver a mis antiguos escritos, donde si bien no terminaban del todo feliz me gustaba, no crean que dejaré de escribir comedía, para nada, me gusta mucho y seguiré subiendo cosas de amor y risa.**

 **Espero que igual sigan leyendo de igual forma.**

 **Si no les hizo llorar igual no era mi intención. No me gusta hacer llorar a la gente, no hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan.**

 **Al fin acabe este fic, solo falta subirlo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **IngridAstrid** : Jajaja lo lamento es que es un fic un tanto diferente a lo que subo, tú más que nadie lo sabe que has leído mis demás fics, lo cual te agradezco.

Si la historia es muy corta, si no mal recuerdo le quedan dos caps a tres, la verdad ni idea no lo e contado.

La verdad es que Eren odia lo injusto, por eso le dio una oportunidad.

Jajaja nunca escribiría un fic de 100 caps, con uno de 30 hasta yo me cansaría.

 **YoshiUchiha** : Espero no hacerlo puré, no es mi intención. jajajaj la verdad es que si, cuando uno piensa que todo esta bien llega la tormenta. Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

 **Sorita** **Uchiha** : Hola! muchas gracias por seguirla.

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Adcertencia: M-preg**

* * *

Carla estaba realmente preocupada, hace una semana que no veía a Levi, después de estabilizarse en el hospital y saber que Eren lo había dejado no quiso saber más sobre los Jaeger, alegando que solo le habían traído desdichas. Sabía que lo había dicho por la rabia del momento, pero aun así le dolió de sobre manera.

Su hijo no estaba en el mejor de los momentos, solo salía de su cuarto para comer e ir a la escuela, a veces comía lo que le dejaba en la mesa, pero otros días solo se quedaba mirando la mesa sin decir palabra alguna.

-Me voy a la escuela- Grisha quiso gritarle a su hijo, era como si nada le importara, cuando le preguntaba por Levi se limitaba a decir que ya nada los unía y podía hacer lo de antes.

-¿Y Levi? Estoy preocupado por él- Se atrevió a preguntar, apretando los puños, no quería escuchar la respuesta de siempre.

-Ya no hay un bebe que nos una, puedo hacer lo que quiera- Carla soltó un grito ahogado cuando Grisha tomo a Eren de su suéter escolar para sacudirlo con rudeza.

-Pero es tu esposo maldición, búscalo- Eren miro la pared, como si fuera tan sencillo.

-No está en la que era nuestra casa y no tengo ni idea de donde vive- Eren se soltó cayendo al suelo- Lo busqué después de que le dieron de alta del hospital, me sentía tan mal porque lo deje morir, le prometí protegerlo y mi bebe murió. Quiero verlo pero no sé qué fue de él, quiero decirle que fue toda mi culpa.

Tal vez parecía un niño lamentable que estaba haciendo un berrinche, pero por primera vez se puso a llorar, sintiéndose lo peor.

-Entonces búscalo- Carla le tendió una hoja con unos documentos de Rivaille- Pero no te culpes, ninguno de los dos quisieron que eso pasará.

눈n눈

Cuando llego al pequeño departamento Eren se alarmo al encontrar la puerta abierta, pensando en lo peor de los escenarios.

Arrugo la nariz encontrando el lugar sucio y hecho un desastre, le recordaba a su cuarto el primer día de la pérdida de su hijo, había arruinado toda su habitación. Su madre le pidió a gritos que dejara de destruir los muebles, pero era una forma no tan sana de desquitarse.

Suspiró buscando con la mirada el cuarto de Rivaille, encontrando otra puerta a medio cerrar y a oscuras, supo por un quejido que estaba en ese lugar. Camino esquivando algunas cosas rotas y se adentró al cuarto. Levi estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, al menos lo pudo ver por la boca luz que se filtraba de la cortina y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad vio que tenía sus auriculares puestos.

-Levi- Le llamo, pero el chico siguió mirando la colcha de su cama.- ¿Qué haces?

Pregunto Eren agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucho música- Le dijo simple, con la voz muy rasposa y pesada, como si llevara tiempo sin hablar- Se llama 9 crimes de Damien Rices.

\- Una canción muy deprimente- Tenía muchas ganas de abrasarle y pedirle perdón pero no quería que le rechazara.

-Bueno, me siento así- Levi le miró por primera vez a los ojos- ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Trago saliva, sabía que le preguntaría eso.

-Estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo- Se sentó en el frío suelo, no quería hablar ahora de eso- Deja que te de un baño, hueles horrible.

-Si te dejo hacer eso me explicarás todo- Rivaille sin duda estaba muy delgado, siempre lo había sido, pero le preocupo mucho a Jaeger.

-Sí, te diré todo.

Levi había aceptado por dos razones, la primera: en verdad olía mal y la segunda: así sus músculos estarían menos tensos y podría golpear libremente al imbécil que tenía en frente.

Eren lo dejo solo de nuevo, y por fin soltó un jadeo, se sentía tan mal en ese momento. La canción que estaba escuchando solo le hacía sentirse peor, hablaba de dos personas (a lo que el percibía) que cometieron error tras error hasta que ambos se mataron. Eso estaba pasando, Eren y Levi se habían hecho mucho daño, lamentándose en cada momento, y cuando creyeron tener la felicidad el destino no hizo más que quitárselo, demostrándole que no todo se podía tener.

Quería decir que ya nada le importaba, que lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante le daría igual, pero quería aferrarse a la vida, una vida que su madre había cuidado mucho.

Su todavía esposo le cargo, llevándolo a la tina, le había quitado los audífonos pero dejo la canción cuando en un susurro Levi le pidió que la dejará. Se estaba torturando, lo sabía, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El calor en las manos de Eren le reconfortaron, quería aferrarse a ese chico, después de todo el ya no tenía nada. También lo odiaba, lo tenía todo y aun así se veía tan triste.

-Déjame afuera con la basura, esto no es lo que hago. Es el lugar equivocado, para estar pensando en ti. Es el momento equivocado, para alguien nuevo. Es un crimen pequeño. Y no tengo excusa.- Eren quiso llorar de nuevo cuando Levi cantó esa parte ¿Un crimen pequeño? Todos pensaban que su bebe había sido un error, que Eren lo detestaba, pero lo había amado aunque no lo conociera, tampoco tenía escusas para darle a Levi, había fallado en protegerlos y estaba viendo los resultados.

-Déjame afuera con la basura, esto no es lo que hago, es el lugar equivocado, para estar engañándote, es el momento equivocado. Ella está arrastrándome, es un crimen pequeño. Y no tengo excusa.- Continuo Eren con la canción, su esposo estaba muy calmado mientras escuchaba la canción, ambos castigándose por sus decisiones, sintiéndose demasiado culpables.

-¿Eso está bien? Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada. ¿Eso está bien? Si tú no la disparaste, como se supone que yo la sostuve. ¿Eso está bien? Te llevaste lejos mi pistola cuando estaba cargada. ¿Eso está bien contigo?- Quería castigar a Eren, que sintiera lo mismo que él, que tuviera la culpa de todo, pero también había sido su culpa.

Le dolía ver a Rivaille así, tan delgado, cada palmo que tocaba de su cuerpo estaba enfermamente delgado y pálido. Toda era su culpa.

¿Algo bueno podía salir de su relación? ¿Podía superar a su bebe con Eren? Quería aferrarse a algo, para no sentirse tan mal, para no cometer otro crimen.

Quería aferrarse a la vida y Eren era una especie de vida para él ahora.

눈n눈

Eren le estaba tratando como un niño pequeño, le había secado, cambiado y lo había dejado en la cama. No tenía ganas de acostarse, así que se mantuvo en la esquina de su cama, mirando a Eren, que solo estaba parado enfrente suyo.

-Cuando tú madre me dijo que te fuiste me sentí muy mal pensé: ya no le sirvo, ahora se puede ir con cualquiera ¿acaso fui solo un juguete? Cuando ya no fui de tu agrado simplemente lo dejaste- Eren lo miró sin querer decir algo.

-Me dijeron que no querías recibir visita…

-Solo fue el primer día, los otros te buscaba teniendo la esperanza que volverías y superaríamos todo, ya veo que solo yo fui el de las falsas esperanzas. Me ilusione contigo.- Levi no quería verlo a la cara.

-Estaba enojado y sentía vergüenza, te prometí cuidarlos y falle, deje que mi bebe muriera y no pude hacer nada.

Levi se giró para verlo.

-Te odio- Le grito, sollozando- Te detesto tanto y quiero que mueras.

Se levantó para golpearle, primero un golpe suave, ese maldito sí que tenía un pecho duro.

¿Cómo mierda podía estar tan tranquilo? Él se sentía a morir. Cuando regreso a su antigua casa tiro sus cosas, gritando y llorando por el dolor que sentía, incluso la idea de suicidarse había estado presente en cada momento, pero no quería ser un cobarde, las cosas no se arreglaban de esa manera. En cada momento que quería dejarse morir recordaba los sacrificios de su madre y a pesar del dolor seguía viviendo.

Le dio otro golpe, para sacar toda la frustración que tenía.

-Perdóname- Levi enfureció más, un insignificante perdón no le haría sentirse mejor.

-A la mierda contigo- Cerró sus puños golpeándole más fuerte el pecho, llorando y gritando algo que no podía entender. Le pego repetidamente en el pecho, sintiendo que las muñecas comenzaban a dolerle.

Eren dejo que le pegará, todo eso se lo merecía.

-Lo siento- Rivaille sollozaba más fuerte, pidiéndole a gritos que le regresará a su bebe.

No podía hacer eso, desafortunadamente su bebe ya no existía. Trato de tragar saliva pero el nudo en su garganta lo detuvo, Levi apretó los dientes llorando de nuevo, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces le rogó a un Dios inexistente que le regresará a su ratoncito.

-Tú imbécil, has algo- Con la poca fuerza que tenía lo sacudió de los hombros- Quiero de nuevo a mi hijo.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada- Rivaille gimió molesto, abrió la boca para dejar salir más sollozos, ahogándose de vez en cuando con su propia saliva.

Eren quiso secar sus lágrimas, tomarlo en sus brazos y decirle que lo lamentaba, que de ahora en adelante las cosas estarían bien, pero no quería mentirle.

-Te detesto, eres una persona horrible- Siguió golpeándole con los puños cerrados, gritándole todo lo que quería decirse a sí mismo.- Todo fue mi culpa Eren…

Sus piernas ya no quisieron sostenerlo, cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba y lloraba.

-Claro que no- Eren se puso de rodillas para después poner sus manos en la pequeña cara de Rivaille- Yo debí amarrarte al maldito sillón para que te quedarás en casa.

-Y yo debí decirte que me sentía mareado… de-deje morir a mi bebe- Jaeger abrazo a Levi que comenzaba a llorar ¿Cuántas veces había llorado? ¿Cuántas veces se había gritado que era el culpable? No quería que Levi se sintiera así, pero desafortunadamente no podía hacer nada en ese momento más que apoyarlo y darle un hombro donde llorar.

-Ya tranquilo, sé que llorando nada se va a solucionar, pero saca todo- Escuchar sus sollozos y gritos lastimeros era una tortura para él, pero ahora debía ser fuerte si quería que ese matrimonio funcionara, estaría de ahora en adelante ayudándolo a superar una perdida tan grande.

눈n눈

Levi se calmaba a ratos, para volver a decirle que lo odiaba y ponerse a llorar, quería llorar con él, para sentirme menos culpable, pero ahora quien necesitaba ayuda era su esposo.

-¿Lo amabas?- Le pregunto Rivaille entrecortadamente.

-Al principio creía que solo sería una carga- Admitió sintiéndose peor, siempre fue una persona despreciable- Pero era pura envidia, estaban acaparando todo lo que creí era mío, como hijo único fui un envidioso, pero cuando vi cómo te trataban pensé: ¡oh! yo fui una mierda también con él, cuando no tuvo la culpa de nada, ese chico está pasando por muchas cosas y tú solo lo empeoras. Me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, me estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada. La única ramera aprovechada había sido yo, que se metió a tu cama cuando estabas borracho.

-A pesar de todo no te odio ¿Sabes? Ahora eres la única persona que tengo, si me quitaron a mi bebe al menos no quiero que tú te vayas- Con su pequeña mano algo huesuda acarició las mejillas de Eren- Quédate a mi lado, quiero sentirme querido con tu familia, quiero fingir que me amas y seremos felices.

-Te prometo que nunca te dejaré solo, yo quiero que llegues a amarme y hacerte feliz, si no hice a mi bebe feliz tú lo serás- Le prometió besando su pálida mejilla- Ahora quiero que comas, te vez muy delgado.

Levi suspiro, sería difícil pero trataría.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Siendo sincera no creí manejar de manera apropiada este tema del aborto, pero leyendo sus reviews me animo a seguir subiendo el fic, pensé el darle el típico final feliz con un bebe en brazos y sin ponerles dificultades a los protagonistas. Como les dije ya tenía este fic desde hace tiempo, desde septiembre del 2016, y acabe de escribir el fic hace dos semanas, pues bien lo deje específicamente en este cap ya que creí que a nadie le gustaría el desenlace y que me exigirían un fic de puro amor y sin que sufrieran, iba a complacerlas, pero me iba a sentir traicionada.**

 **Escribo porque quiero y me gusta, no para que la gente lo acepte, no piensen que las menosprecio, de hecho me alegra que tomen tan bien mi fic a pesar de todo, de verdad son un amor. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Como dije este fic se trata sobre la dependencia, una amiga me platico (y me dejo platicarles) que tenía dependencia a su familia, a la aceptación de algunos familiares, quería que la amaran e hizo lo imposible para que la aceptaran, desafortunadamente nunca le quisieron y ella se dio cuenta que no importara que hiciera no la iban a querer. También se dio cuenta de la enfermiza dependencia que tenía a su familia (no toda obvio la otra mitad de su familia la ama) y cambio, pero me dice que a veces vuelve a caer, ya no tan fuerte como antes pero a veces quiere que la acepten y vean que puede ser una persona a la que deben de amar, como dije ya no es tan grave ya que en ocasiones simplemente les ignora y se acepta como es. Me a confesado que esto se debe a la costumbre, pues estuvo muchos años en esa situación.**

 **De ahí nació el fic ¿Cómo se transformo en un aborto? se los diré más adelante ya que la nota es muy larga y no quiero aburrirles.**

 **Esperó ya no odien tanto a Eren. La canción es muy triste, y aunque no trate del aborto le quedó bien al fic, es de la película sherk :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Frozen** **muse** : Khe! de khe! jajajaes broma, creo que quedaste sorprendida :D.

 **YoshiUchiha** : Tu review me hizo darme cuenta que maneje de buena manera el tema, muchas gracias por mandarlo, sin duda es una perdida muy grande, ya que una madre siente que le quitan un pedazo de su alma, pues como dices es una extensión de ti, un pedazo del amor de tu pareja y una pequeña cosita que aunque no te deje dormir no cambiareis por nada, porque es una personita que no has visto a la cara pero que amas y que ese bebe te ama por tu sacrificio y que no te conoce pero te escucha y te ama sin saber como eres o como te llamas.

Justo eso le esta pasando a Levi, no sabe como afrontar el dolor y la única persona que cree lo ayudará es Eren, pues están pasando por el mismo dolor, bueno al menos uno similar. No es lo mismo tu llevar al bebe y encariñarte con un pedacito de ti para que te la arrebaten, lucho por su madre, ya que si Kuschel hubiera dejado morir a su hijo de hambre no se lo hubiera perdonado, toda madre hace sacrificios enormes por sus hijos. Afortunadamente Levi no hizo nada con su vida, solo siguió luchando por la vida que su madre lucho y trabajo.

El tema es delicado, yo no e perdido a ningún bebe, pero se lo que es cuidar a uno y no dormir por tenerlo siempre bien, si algo le pasará a mi sobrino créeme que yo preferiría morir antes de que le pasará algo. Si yo sufro cuando se enferma o le pasa algo, incluso quiero llorar, no me imagino una perdida tan grande como un hijo.

Más adelante contaré que pasa con ellos dos, ya que su relación no es para nada estable. Al contrario gracias a ti por leer.

 **Celeste** : La verdad si pobre Levi, esta sufriendo mucho. No creó que llegue a mejorar, su relación es demasiado extraña, pero bueno ya veremos en los próximos caps.

 **bellecoquelicot** : Jajaja la verdad es que esperaba que tuvieran eso en mente, pues bien le advertí que nada sería feliz, y bueno supongo que en efecto aunque esperaras eso es triste, mucho la verdad. Muchas parejas se llegan a divorciar a pesar del amor y como dices todo se va a la mierda, no puedo decirte nada más porque te haría spoiler, pero ya veraz si todo continua o dejan las cosas y cada quien por su lado.

La palabras de Eren fueron porque se sentía muy mal y traicionado, pues se encariño con el bebe y se lo arrebataron aún más ya que le prometió a Levi cuidarlo y no pudo hacer nada. No suenas nada moralista, suenan tus palabras a la realidad y a lo que le falta a muchas relaciones de hoy en día, pienso lo mismo que tu respecto al amor, ya que sin todo eso las relaciones decaen. Levi esperaba que su hijo los uniera, que el amor que tuvieran a su bebe llegará a ellos y se amaran en un futuro, pues mira los dos no se apreciaban pero Levi quería lograr de todo para que no hubiera peleas delante de su bebe, el amor a pequeño le hacía fuerte hasta para soportar los desplantes de Eren.

Esperó no haberte hecho llorar, aunque si escuchas la canción mientras lees el fic te da una especie de nostalgia, más si sabes toda la traducción de la canción, ya que por ella decidí por así decirlo que Eren regresará con Levi y no lo abandonara.

 **IngridAstrid** : Supongo que si, yo nunca e tenido un hijo pero tengo un sobrino el cual adoro y si le pasará algo en serio me deprimiría mucho.

Que bueno que tu hermana aprendió a amar a su bebe y con el tiempo obvio se encariñan con ellos, pues de verdad son muy lindos, como dije tengo un sobrino el cual es como mi hijo y aunque me cayo de sorpresa no me hice a la idea pero día a día lo amo más. Que bueno que no lo dio en adopción en lo personal no me gusta, es mejor buscar directamente una pareja que quiera un bebe, pero fue bueno que se quedará con su bebe. Lo lamento por Levi de verdad me dio pena hacerle esto, pues perdió a demasiadas personas por eso no quiere que ahora le pase con Eren, él es un tipo de soporte y quiere mantenerlo a su lado.

La verdad es que si, ahora aprenderán mi otro tipo de escritura ya que no es el único así que tengo. Que bueno que te sea interesante.

 **Tokiyasyo** : Lamento el hacer a muchas llorar y que te sientas destrozada, no era mi intención. Bueno ya advertí en un cap, les dije no se hagan ilusiones, que bueno que te gustará. Saludos desde México! :D

 **Yesenianapolescabrera** : Trato siempre de responder sus mensajes, si se toman la molestia de dejarlos porque no responderlos? y no hay problema yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo de leer fic, apenas si escribirlos.

Bueno aquí respondo el porque se fue, en realidad fue por culpa y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por levi, ya que este sufrió mucho, bueno en realidad los dos, ahora esta para apoyarlo, aunque no se cuanto le dure la culpa, como dice Levi tarde o temprano se cansará. que bueno el saber que a pesar de todo apoyarán la historia :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencia: M-Preg**

* * *

Para Levi todo era muy repetitivo últimamente, se estaba preguntando en cuanto tiempo Jaeger soportaría estar a su lado. En las mañanas trataba de comer, mientras Eren limpiaba su departamento, en la tardes platicaban de cosas mundanas o veían alguna película mientras su esposo le suplicaba que comiera más, últimamente lo hacía. En las noches antes de acostarse Jaeger le ayudaba a darse un baño y antes de dormir Levi lloraba de nuevo pidiendo perdón o reclamando que quería a su hijo.

Esa noche no lloro, estaba pensando en cómo sería su vida escolar, ya que planeaba terminarla, se lo había prometido a su madre, Eren al no escucharlo llorar se sentía muy nervioso, quería que su esposo sacara la frustración y tristeza de la perdida que ambos tuvieron. Si Rivaille no lo hacía, probablemente él se derrumbaría.

-Quiero regresar a la escuela mañana, los maestros comprendieron mi situación pero ya es casi un mes que no voy.

-No te presiones Levi, puedes ir cuando estés listo- O cuando su peso estuviera mejor, ya lograba que comiera dos veces al día.

-Estoy listo para ir ¿Qué más podría pasarme? – Se preguntó mirando el blanco techo- Toda la mierda ya pasó.

-Como quieras entonces- Aunque no estuviera del todo seguro le cumpliría su capricho, tenían que regresar a la realidad.- Ahora entiendo la película.

-¿De cuál hablas?- Pregunto Rivaille curioso.

-La de Camino, entiendo el dolor que sintió su madre- Levi le miró, su esposo también estaba sufriendo.

-Bueno, no podemos tener todo en la vida, tal vez ratoncito no era para nosotros, ahora mi madre lo estará cuidando- Eren asintió mirando la silla que había en el cuarto, no iba a llorar, no delante de esa persona tan débil.

눈n눈

Cuando hablo con su madre para comunicarle que Levi regresaría a la escuela casi le deja sordo por sus gritos, pero cuando le explico que era todo decisión de Levi no pudo más que quedarse callada.

-Debimos aceptar que mis padres nos llevarán a la escuela, es muy lejos de tu departamento.

-Caminaba siempre esto, a mí no me molesta niño mimado- Eren bufó.

-Lo que digas, igual estamos a poco de llegar- No le molestaba tomar la mano de su esposo, lo que le molestaba era las miradas para nada discretas de muchas personas. Más alumnos les miraban curiosos, se notaba que estaban casi llegando.-No importa que te digan, tu eres una buena persona.

Levi asintió no muy convencido, no quería ser tan inseguro, quería volver a ser el Rivaille Ackerman de antes.

-Levi- Le gritó Mikasa, que venía claramente muy sorprendida, apenas llego hasta él lo abrazo.- Lamento no haber sido de ayuda.

-No pasa nada, igual gracias por lo de antes- agradeció alejándola, era muy sofocante regresar a ese lugar.

Mikasa sonrió a pesar que le dolió esa fría actitud de Levi.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, somos tus amigos ¿No?- Pregunto Armin dudoso.

-Claro que lo siguen siendo, ahora quiero seguir caminando, me molesta que imbéciles me miren- Eren tomo el brazo de su esposo y lo hizo caminar, nadie era discreto, todos estaban bien enterados de la pérdida de su bebe.

눈n눈

-Así que la putita se atrevió a venir- Levi rodo los ojos fastidiados- Ahora que Jaeger no te quiere ya podemos fastidiarte en paz.

-No necesito de mi esposo para defenderme, yo puedo solo contigo escoria.

El chico soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

Eren pudo ver a lo lejos como un chico le decía algo a Rivaille, esta vez no dejaría que nadie se burlará de él, era tan frágil que cualquier cosa lo haría llorar como en los últimos días.

Paro en seco cuando el otro chico cayó al suelo por el tremendo puñetazo que su pequeño esposo le dio en la cara.

-Dile a tus imbéciles amiguitos que ya no me dejare más, lo hacía por mi bebe, pero ahora que no está puedo romperles la cara con o sin Jaeger- El castaño sonrió caminado hacía Levi, rodeándole la cintura y besándole enfrente de todos.

-Ese es mi bello esposo- De nuevo ataco sus labios, Rivaille sintió como le comían la boca, pero siguió el beso, quería que todos y todas tuvieran en mente que Eren era suyo.

-Vamos a clases- Le dijo avergonzado, no quería que llamaran la atención de algún maestro y los expulsaran por golpear a ese chico.

-Claro amor- Canturreo Eren muy orgulloso.

눈n눈

Cuando llego a su salón de clases muchas chicas se sorprendieron por verlo de la mano de Eren, que en cada oportunidad le besaba en la mejilla, los labios o el cuello.

Todos cuchicheaban por el puñetazo que había dado, pero él estaba orgulloso, no dejaría que nadie más le humillará o insultará, conocerían al Levi que siempre fue, no el chico sumiso y miedoso que estaba siendo.

Nadie se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos y aunque le gustaba que ahora lo respetaba no se sentía del todo satisfecho, quería a su pequeño bebe de vuelta.

Los maestros aceptaron sus trabajos atrasados para que no repitiera el año, pero eso ya no le interesaba del todo.

-Levi- Su guapo esposo le llamo, con una hermosa sonrisa que hace tiempo le había dedicado a su bebe cuando Eren acariciaba su barriga.

Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió un hueco en el corazón.

-Eren vamos a la azotea- Pidió nervioso, su esposo lo miro tan abatido que lo abrazo y ambos fueron a pasos rápidos.

-¿Estas bien esposo? Te dije que no estaba bien volver aún, tienes que estar preparado- Eren le abrazo y el solo atino a aferrarse a la chaqueta de su esposo.

Se sentía mejor con Eren, no quería depender de ese chico, pero era lo único que le quedaba.

-Solo me sentí nervioso, un ataque de ansiedad pero ya estoy mejor-Levanto la cara para besar los labios carnosos de Jaeger- Pero ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor, estaría muy bien sin ambos estuviéramos en la misma clase, te necesito.

Necesitaba tener a alguien para que le ayudará, no quería perder a nadie más. Primero fue su padre, que los abandono cuando él tenía 3 años, después su madre cuando tenía 12 y por último su tío que lo dejo abandonado cuando tenía apenas 15 años. Su bebe se había marchado, pero no dejaría ir a Eren, ahora era suyo, su pequeño soporte, le complacería en todo para que no lo dejará.

-Eso sería genial, como el puñetazo que le diste a ese idiota, oh cielos te veías tan sexy- Levi se sonrojo negando con la cabeza, era bastante bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar de su delgada figura.

-Solo me defendía, me harte de ser pisoteado- Mintió, la verdad que siempre pudo haberles rompido el brazo o la mandíbula, pero su pequeño bebe estaba en riesgo siempre.

-Eso me gusta mi pequeño, ahora vamos a comer que sigues estando delgado, quiero ver tus mejillas regordetas, así todos podrán ver que tan hermoso eres- Asintió sonrojado, la verdad si tenía mucha hambre.

눈n눈

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue correr a la cocina, habían vuelto a su casa apenas unos días, su departamento había quedado limpio pero no quería volver ahí.

-¿Qué quieres de comer Eren?- Pregunto feliz, la verdad solo se mostraba débil con Eren, pero no le interesaba, estaba feliz con eso. Una parte humana y egoísta de él quería que le mimara como lo hubiera hecho con su bebe.

-La verdad me da igual, quiero comer lo que sea que estoy hambriento- Levi soltó un "aja" satisfecho y se puso a cocinar- Incluso podía comerte a ti.

Brinco cuando Eren mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto coqueto- Eso me gustaría mucho.

No recordaba su primera vez con Eren, pero todas las chicas alardeaban que era muy bueno en la cama.

-Pues entonces lo haré-Le cargo con una facilidad que a Levi le molesto, pero se dejó llevar, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Eren.

-No puedo creer que ya quieras hacerlo ¿Eres un perro en celo o qué?- Pregunto con fingida molestia.

-Puede ser, pero estuve sin hacerlo hace meses, además hace tiempo que no me masturbo.

-Eres un asqueroso, has metido el pene en demasiados lugares, la verdad con solo pensar en eso me da asco y se me quitan las ganas- El puchero de su esposo le dio gracia- Pero si me haces unas cuantas cosas ricas lo dejaré pasar.

Sin más palabras le llevo a la habitación más cercana tomando con rudeza sus muslos.

Le soltó con brusquedad en la cama, pero con la mirada lujuriosa que tenía su esposo no esperaba otra cosa.

-Vamos- Le pidió abriendo sus piernas, ahora sabía porque Eren tenía tantos amoríos y le creían el rey en la cama, sin con tan poco se excitaba, obvio por la calentura se tenía que llevar a cualquiera a la cama. Cuando se acercó a sus labios lo detuvo.- Ya sabes que no tengo tetas enormes, aunque dicen que mi culo no esta tan mal.

\- Esta bien, la verdad no me van los chicos pero eres mi esposo y debo complacerte- Enarco una ceja, parecía más bien que solo se quería complacer a él mismo.

Pero eran comprensible, eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Eren le beso, poniéndose sobre el pero sin aplastarlo, Levi llevo su mano a la entre pierna de su esposo y lo acaricio sobre la ropa.

-¿Dónde están los condones amor?- Pregunto su esposo tratando de quitarse el pantalón de la escuela.

-Hazlo así, tengamos un nuevo bebe- Eren paro en seco, alejándose de Levi- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me desvista o lo harás tú?

-Vamos a comer a la cocina.

-Eren no seas así, estaremos más cómodos en la cama, si es una fantasía tuya hacerlo en la cama quiero que sepas que eso no me prende a mí, después la limpiare yo y no…

-No me refiero a eso, no quiero hacerlo contigo- Esas palabras le dolieron a Levi.

-¿Es porque no tengo senos? No me operare Eren, así que te…

-No sé si sentirme mal ahora o aprovecharme de ti, me estoy debatiendo mentalmente.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, en todo caso el que se aprovecha soy yo.

-Ese es el caso Levi, quieres que solo te haga un nuevo bebe, no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, ni si quiera me quieres a mí, se podría y aunque suene vulgar quieres mi semen solamente, lo que yo sienta te da igual- Jaeger se abrocho de nuevo los pantalones, no estaba mentalizado para tener a otro bebe, aún se sentía muy mal por ratoncito y necesitaba tiempo- Voy a dar una vuelta.

La ansiedad de Levi volvió, vale si era cierto, quería otro bebe, quería recuperar a su familia, pero no quería perder a Eren.

-Espera, no me dejes Eren, prometo ya no pedirte nada- Su esposo lo tomo de la cintura, llorando de nuevo y temblando como en la escuela. Otro ataque de ansiedad y esta vez causada por él.

-No digas eso, solo me enoje pero ya no lo estoy- Tomo con suavidad la cara de Levi, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa- Cálmate estoy aquí para ti.

-Lo siento ya no haré más dramas, seguro te cansas de mí. – Rivaille estaba muy nervioso, lo único que tenía era a Eren, solo el comprendía su dolor.

-No me molestan, estaré contigo siempre ¿Vale? ¿Me soportaras toda tu vida?- Rivaille asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos, a Jaeger le pareció adorable, su esposo era muy lindo.- Y sobre un nuevo bebe…

-No importa…

-Sí importa, mira, no tendremos un bebe- Levi asintió, aunque le lastimaba eso no diría nada- Escuche decir a papá que tu cuerpo debe descansar por un año antes de tener otro, esperaremos a que tu cuerpo se sane Levi, después intentaremos tener otro lindo bebito y por tu bien no saldrás de la casa por nada, cuidare de ustedes. Esta vez sí planeo cumplir mi promesa.

Los ojos de su esposo se iluminaron haciéndolo ver más hermoso.

-Entiendo, daré todo de mi parte para tener un cuerpo sano y cuidar de mi futuro bebe- Eren asintió, no le gustaba para nada los ataques de Levi, aunque le gustaba su forma tierna prefería que tuviera su verdadera personalidad que lo hacía ver muy sexy. Eso había llamado su atención en primer lugar.

Era toda su culpa, había roto a Rivaille Ackerman, pero sanaría todas sus heridas, no importa cuánto tiempo le llevara.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Respondanme esto por favor: Si una persona que quisieran dependiera tanto de ustedes o incluso tuviera ataques de ansiedad la cuidarían? Se quedarían a pesar de todo? se que tu respuesta es si, lo haría si amo a es persona. La verdad es que yo no, porque? sencillo, por más que ame a esa persona trataría que no dependiera de mí, la ayudaría para que deje atrás sus demonios, me gusta ser independiente, dejarme llevar por mis decisiones, por ellos es comprensible que Eren se harte si Levi no se separa un poco de él. Es en serio comprensible, has estado por años tú solo y llega alguien que aunque suene feo te quita tus alas, no sé cuanto le duré la culpa y siga junto a Levi.**

 **Como dije anteriormente este fic partió de tres ideas: La dependencia, aborto y nuestros pensamientos hacía los hijos no deseados, de eso se formaron tres fics, este es el fic con aborto, como los obligaron a tener un matrimonio que no querían, todo viene de las presiones sociales que nos imparten, el otro fic es sobre el tener a tu hijo o no y como de nuevo (haré mucho hincapié en eso) nos presionan para hacer lo bueno, "lo correcto" el tercero es el más dulce, la verdad me encanto la idea, de como a pesar de todo te la juegas y tienes a tu bebe. Se podría decir que hay un cuarto fic sobre este tema, umm aunque no se si meterlo ya que habla del como no estamos preparados, pero es diferente y al mismo tiempo igual a estos.**

 **Tal vez el segundo nos les guste y la gente me odie por querer burlarme (por así decirlo) de sus ideales, pero respaldare mis ideas, pues todos tenemos nuestra forma de ver las cosas. No sé cuando escriba alguno de esos, tengo muchos fic que quiero escribir y están en mi lista de próximamente, estoy escribiendo al rededor cuatro fics al mismo tiempo así que no tengo tiempo, más la escuela y entre de nuevo al trabajo así que ni idea de cuando comience a escribir sobre esta digamos saga de embarazos extraños, espero que también los lean. Igual en la parte de arriba pondré sagas de tonterías, o algo sí jeje :D**

 **Reviews** :

 **YoshiUchiha** : Es muy normal, pues este tipo de perdidas es muy grande, en este caso Levi es así ya que la gente que amo lo fue abandonando y aunque no ame a Eren es una parte importante en la vida que pudo tener. Las crisis que esta desarrollando también son normales pues su mente no deja de atormentarlo. Bueno no te puedo decir si tienes razón o no, ya que no quiero hacer spoiler. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que si, tiene que gustarme a mi antes que a ustedes, si trato de complacerlas a todas me traicionare a mi misma y es lo que menos quiero. De nuevo gracias por el apoyo.

 **IngridAstrid** : Jajajja leí lo de al principio y me dije, claro si no como el baby, lo siento ya es tarde y mi cerebro se me murió. La verdad es que no, tenían prioridad en otras cosas y el sexo no era por así decirlo aceptable, a penas y se soportaban.

Bueno no puedo decirte que pasara con ellos, pero lo sabrás más adelante.

Yo también espero los caps de un fic que no más no, ya tiene 1 mes sin escribir, mejor me muero? pa´que vivir?

Espero que cuides a tu hermanito eh! bueno al menos yo soy mega celosa del mío y lo cuido con el alma, ya una nena le anda rondando y creeme, no se lo dejaré es un bebe.

Y bueno espero una respuesta interesante a mi pregunta de la dependencia, bueno de todas, ya que noto son muy maduras a mi parecer.

 **yeseniana** : Lamento destrozarte el corazón y buau fue una coincidencia lo de la canción, y más el que tu amiga cantara las mismas líneas.

Bueno ya el tiempo lo dirá y creó que es lo que Levi y Eren necesitan,pues no te diré nada que te ilusione, lo juro

 **belle**. **coqquelicot** : Es muy cierto, hay millones de canciones tristes, donde nos cuenta por lo que pasaron, pero muy pocas sobre que a pesar de todos sus sacrificios valieron la pena. Hay más sobre el amor o las perdidas. Lamento mi contestación tan límitada solo que es tarde y tengo mucho sueño y mi cerebro ya se murió hace rato.

Eren ahora esta madurando y apoyando con lo que pueda, como dices no se le podía pedir, pues hizo cuanto pudo, yo espero que terminen juntos, aunque no se si esto sea para mejor, recuerda que su relación es a base dependencia y culpa. Ellos tendrán aun cosas por las que pasar para intentar que sus vidas y matrimonio mejore, con paciencia y fuerza todo se puede.

Al contrario gracias a ustedes por leer y tomarse un poco de su tiempo para escribirme tan bellos reviews que motivan a seguir escribiendo.

 **Bueno ya me estoy cayendo de sueño, nos vemos!**

* * *

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_

 _Nos vemos el miércoles!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

* * *

Apenas despertó sintió una incomodidad en sus pantalones, maldiciendo por la erección matutina que estaba teniendo. Le había dado tiempo a Levi para qué pensará en si realmente se atraían sexualmente, por su parte era un rotundo si, Levi era muy lindo y tenía un buen cuerpo, además ya estaba más recuperado físicamente, pues aún lloraba entre sueños.

Hace dos meses que su bebe había muerto, ahora se supone que tendría seis meses, seguro su bebe habría sido muy hermoso, con unos lindos ojos como los de Levi, grises y turbios.

Mentiría si no dijera que quería llorar a cada momento, pues se sentía muy mal por no haber hecho nada, pero tenía a su lindo esposo que lloraba por él. Siempre había sido de ponerle motes a la gente, a sus antiguas parejas les decía bebe, pero esa palabra con Levi estaba obviamente prohibida.

-Esposo- Le llamo Levi con voz rasposa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes una carpa ahí abajo- La cara del castaño enrojeció, alejándose de Levi.

-Lo siento, iré al baño arreglarlo- Se excusó Eren con toda la cara roja.

-No te disculpes, la verdad ya pensaba que era hora.

-¿Hora de que?- Pregunto Jaeger con duda, pero con un atisbo de esperanza.

-De hacer el amor conmigo y ver que puedo ser mejor que con todas las zorras que te has acostado. Un Ackerman es bueno en todo, incluso en hacer buenas mamadas.- Sonrió con picardía, la faceta celosa asesina de Rivaille le gustaba.

눈n눈

Cuando Levi escucho que su esposo era muy bueno en la cama no lo creyó, pues pensaba que esas chicas lo decían por lo guapo que era Eren, ahora se estaba (no tan literal) tragándose sus palabras.

Apenas le dio paso libre a su esposo lo desvistió de una manera rápida, él obviamente estaba nervioso ya que seguro era la primera vez de Eren mirando el cuerpo de un chico para después hacerlo suyo, pero Eren le dijo una y otra vez que era hermoso.

Ahora estaba debajo del el, jadeante y satisfecho, su esposo le estaba besando el cuello y estaba seguro que dejaría marcas, Levi se mordió el labio para no gemir tan fuerte, pues había casi gritado cuando dio por primera vez en su próstata, le sorprendió que las encontrara a la primera. Eren le penetraba sin detenerse en ningún momento, pero eso no le sorprendió, eran jóvenes, demasiado como para hacer esas cosas.

-Eren- Jadeo acercándolo más a su cuerpo, su respiración era demasiado irregular y estaba seguro pronto llegaría al orgasmo.- Para.

Pidió sin realmente querer que se detuviera, había rasguñado tanto la espalda de su esposo, pero poco le intereso, era su culpa después de todo.

-Levi- Escuchar un gruñido en los labios de Eren le excito más de lo que ya estaba.

Abrió la boca soltando un jadeo, rasguñando la espalda de su esposo y llegando al que creyó ser el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Aunque no tenía fuerzas no soltó a Eren, pues seguía penetrándolo más rápido. Eren lo acerco a sus labios y le beso, ahogando un gemido cuando termino en su interior, dio unas últimas embestidas y le miró a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermoso mi Levi- Rivaille sonrió besando la mejilla del castaño.

-Gracias esposo, me gusta que me digas eso- No mentía, pues al menos se sentía un poco querido.

Ver la blanca y angelical carita de Levi perlada de sudor le hizo sentirse extraño, como si hubiera corrompido a un ángel.

-¿Aún tienes fuerzas para la próxima ronda? tenemos dos cajas de condones más.

Un ángel muy atrevido y sexy.

-La verdad es que si- Admitió saliendo del interior de su esposo para quitarse el condón.

Le gustaban todas las facetas de Levi, cada día descubría una y le dejaba fascinado.

눈n눈

Mikasa observaba a Levi, que comía un emparedado sin muchas ganas, extrañaba al chico glotón que le sonreía como si fueran hermanos. Levi se había vuelto frío con los demás, con Eren no lo era tanto, era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido pues Rivaille regañaba y alejaba a su amigo. Eso creyó, hasta que un día el chico entro en una especie de ataque de pánico, pidiendo a gritos que trajeran a su esposo, lo vio tan débil que no dudo en llamar a su amigo. No quería que nadie viera en ese estado a Rivaille, ya se había ganado una reputación fuerte como para arruinárselo.

Eren llego agitado, envolviendo de inmediato a su esposo y diciéndole que estaba con él y no lo abandonaría.

Estaba empezando a detestar al chico, pero con ese ataque comprendió que su nueva actitud solo era una especie de mascara que lo protegía de todos los que una vez lo dañaron. Aunque si lo pensaba bien antes de conocer al Levi embarazado sabía que era otra persona, un chico fuerte, dependiente de todo y no hablaba con nadie. En cierta forma le gustaba que continuara siendo el de antes, pero que le alejara sin que se diera cuenta no fue de su agrado.

-Siento que su matrimonio no durara mucho- Admitió Mikasa cuando le contó a Armin- No pienses que me quiero quedar con Eren, solo lo veo como mi hermano, pero no es paciente y dejará a Levi cuando se enfade.

-La dependencia que tiene Rivaille hacía Eren es la que más me preocupa, si nuestro amigo lo deja estoy muy seguro que hará una locura.

Ambos no podían hacer nada, más que observar el desenlace de tan caótica historia.

Lo que si tenían bien en claro era que no estaban enamorados. Solo estaban juntos por el dolor de perder un hijo, Eren se quedaba con Rivaille por el arrepentimiento de no proteger al bebe que tanto amaban y Levi estaba con su esposo solo porque no quería perder a un sustituto de amor.

-Lo que más me sorprende es Eren, es como si Levi ahora fuera su bebe, un sustituto del hijo que no llego a tener.

Una relación de lo más dependiente, pero si ambos estaban felices o aparentaban serlo no se podía hacer nada, ni los consejos servían para algo. Ya estaban siendo engañados por sus necesidades.

눈n눈

눈n눈

* * *

 **Solo falta el último cap de este fic, donde explicare varias cosas. Ya dije a lo largo de este fic que es sobre la dependencia, pues bien si es así, pero se trata de la dependencia que te ocasiona un gran impacto y en este caso a Levi fue por la perdida de su bebe. No es mi costumbre poner algo sexual a menos que sea necesario, ya lo e mencionado en mis anteriores fic.**

 **Hablar con Belle me hizo ver que no di bien mi idea a entender, pero espero ya arreglarlo. Nos falta el epilogo para terminar con otro fic.**

 **Veremos cosas que no se mencionaron antes, y como cada quién supero tanto su perdida, su dependencia y su culpa.**

 **Ayer no publique ya que llegue tarde y cansada, pero pues se podría decir que de regalo a nuestro tatakae le di su noche o en este caso sus buenos días con un poquito sexo.**

 **Feliz cumple a nuestro tatakae.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Minha** : Como has dicho, hacer que no sea tan dependiente, ayudarlo, con eso tiene que separarte un poco de esa persona. Lo haría, pero darle a entender que debe estar un poco más sin ti. No es corazón de pollo, solo uno muy gentil.

Todos necesitamos tiempo para superar nuestras heridas, y bueno al menos se quedo con ella para que aliviara su alma, se podría decir que maduro un poco, lo cual es bueno, no debemos dejar tampoco que una persona se suma en su dolor, si le pasa algo y no pudimos hacer algo por ella nos hará sentir peor.

 **IngridAstrid** : Ya esta mejor lo prometo, solo me dicen que no cargue nada pesado y no lo hago, hasta me abstengo de cagar a mi sobrino, lo cual es una tortura pero no lo hago.

Mi trabajo no es pesado, es tan aburrido que me molesta, pero por ahora me debo quedar ahí.

Vaya tremenda historia, y no eres culera, en este caso ambas lo seriamos. Solo vemos la realidad, en este caso tu lo hiciste ya que le diste tu ayuda, no alimentaste su dependencia, lo cual es bueno. Lo de que se quería suicidar, vaya yo no sabría como lo hubiera manejado pero según me temperamento le hubiera abofeteado y dado un sermón a lo grande, para decirle que era un idiota y que no necesitamos a idiotas en este mundo. Bien, si somos unas culeras.

Jajaja baia bai, celosita...

Bueno conozco a una bebe con autismo y así suelen ser así, pensaba que a mi no me quería nada, osea, si quiero acercarme me aleja, pero me saluda y me sonríe. Tal vez no les gusta mucho el contacto de extraños, solo quien esta más a su entorno, ya no veo al bebe desde hace tiempo por mi cambio de casa pero seguro seguirá sin querer que me acerque, no la culpo ni ami me gusta. jajaja

Lo hago lo prometo, aveces (como ahora) escribo con una de mis manos, ya agarre practica y escribo bastante rápido. Tú platicaste mucho y yo casi nada, una disculpa pero me duele un poco. Lo cuido en serio mucho, lo consiento y le pongo hielito.

 **tokiyasyo** : Si es una pena, pero con ayuda todo se puede, ya veraz como lo arregla ;D

* * *

Nos vemos el jueves!

Así es, cambie los días ya que me es más fácil.

Con todo my love: Harye lee


	8. Chapter 8

**Discplaimer: Snk no me pertenece**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencias: m-preg**

* * *

 _ **Epílogo.**_

Levi suspiro de cansancio, hace tiempo que no dormía bien, no se sentía de esa forma ni cuando estaba en la escuela de enfermería. Le habían dado turnos horribles en el hospital, apenas si llegaba a su solitario hogar, donde no lo esperaba ni la luz encendida.

-Si tan solo alguien me diera un rico masaje- Se quejó masajeando su adolorido cuello. Le molestaba ya que era su culpa, había alejado a Eren de su vida.

Con cansancio siguió caminando hasta la sala de descanso, no le gustaba tomar el café asqueroso del hospital, por ello se compró el suyo. De tan solo pesar que pronto la tan gloriosa cafeína estaría en su organismo le hacía sonreír de medio lado.

No sonreía del todo, no ahora que Eren no estaba en casa.

-Pero si es guapísimo, me gustaría llevármelo a la cama- Levi se detuvo al escuchar a sus compañeras enfermeras.

-Y es tan bueno y atento con los niños, sus ojos son tan lindos.

-Pues a mí me gustaría vérselos cuando le haga una buena mamada- Levi hizo una mueca de asco, el sexo oral no era muy de su agrado.

Entro saludando con una sonrisa fingida y continua con su meta de hacerse un rico café y no morir en el intento.

-Aunque sería una desilusión saber que tenga novia, el residente Jaeger es muy guapo- Levi alejo la taza de sus labios, no lo negaba, era celoso a pesar de la situación.

-Pues dicen que incluso es casado- Dijo Hanji su amiga enfermera- Que ama a su esposo.

-Es demasiado joven para casarse y se nota a kilómetros que es heterosexual, apuesto un almuerzo a que lo es.

-Pues acepto tu apuesta querida, quiero mi desayuno mañana a primera hora- Su amiga salió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Está loca esa mujer ¿No lo cree enfermero Ackerman?- Le pregunto otra chica, mirándolo (casi comiéndoselo) con esos lindos ojos color miel. La enfermera Petra era tan guapa como zorra.

No lo iba a negar, era tan atractivo como arisco, más de algún doctor o enfermera trataba de ligar con él, pero los alejó diciéndoles que era casado, bueno, a todos menos a Petra que seguía insistiendo a pesar de todo.

-Buenos días residente Jaeger- Saludaron las chicas con una sonrisa coqueta.

Allí estaba el causante de su estrés.

-Hola chicas, hola Levi, buenos días.

Levi asintió sin decir nada, su café era muy entretenido.

-¿Saldrá a alguna parte esta noche? Planeábamos ir a tomar y…

-Lo siento chicas, pero es mi aniversario y si falto tengan por seguro que él me mataría- Pudo ver la decepción en todas las chicas, Rivaille le sonrió asintiendo y haciendo un movimiento para que lo besara, ya era la hora de decir de quién era dueño Eren Jaeger, el guapo futuro doctor.

Eren se acercó a Levi quitándole la taza de los labios.

-¿Su novia es celosa?- Pregunto Petra con un deje de maldad.

-En realidad soy bisexual y no tengo novia, como dije es él y en realidad es mi esposo- Eren le beso enfrente de todas esas mujeres metiches y uno que otro doctor que estaba desayunando pero atento al chisme.- Mi esposo es el tan talentoso Rivaillle Ackerman de Jaeger, mi tan bello enfermero.

Le beso con delicadeza la mano donde tenía su anillo, Levi solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Te extrañaba esposo, cuando lleguemos a casa haremos lo que tú quieras- Dijo Rivaille con picardía, seguro nadie pensaba que el tan serio y recatado Rivaille estuviera diciendo eso, pero era su esposo y debía complacerlo.

Hanji entro de nuevo al comedor del hospital, conocía bien la historia de Levi y Eren, pues su amigo le había contado incluso de la pérdida de su bebe a tan corta edad. No pensaba que un chico tan frio y desinteresado le hubiese pasado todo eso tan triste. Amaba a su amigo y aunque no se aguantaban del todo se buscaban cuando estaban muy tristes o la escuela era muy pesada para ambos, claro él no tenía un candente esposo que le calmara con sexo salvaje, pero al recordar la perdida de Levi le hacía saber que ella tan bien debía de ser fuerte y no rendirse.

* * *

Levi bufó molesto y adolorido, su esposo aprovechaba que le cumplía todos sus caprichos, lo admitía, disfrutaba en grandes sus duras sesiones de sexo y fetiches de Eren. Lo único que le molestaba era que siempre que tenía una fantasía Levi tenía que cumplir ya que sabía cómo comprarle.

Miro su nueva aspiradora que salió bastante cara, había valido la pena vestirse de enfermera sexy. Al menos no había sido como la pasada fantasía, que le obligo a masturbarse con un lindo consolador rosa que incluso tenía un corazón en el mango.

-Maldito complejo de mujer- Dijo entre dientes, sabía de ante mano que a su esposo aun le gustaban las mujeres, por eso le vestía a veces con cosas femeninas en la intimidad. No le molestaba, pues eso agregaba diversión en la cama, más cuando se ponía en su papel de pasivo dictador, Eren cumplía sus caprichos y a pesar de estar muy necesitado no lo tocaba hasta que él se lo ordenara.

Con el tercer traje de colegiala que le pidió llevar cuando él tenía 17 años se sintió mal, al principio fue excitante y divertido, pero el pensar que lo hacía para imaginar que era una chica le ponía triste. Lo admitió, habían tenido una fea pelea donde Levi solo le grito y le arrojo lo primero que tenía en mano, alegado que si bien quería una mujer él se operaria, pero que no lo dejara de ver como un chico y no se quitaría el pene por nada del mundo.

Se sintió patético, la dependencia que había desarrollado hacía Eren le aterraba muchísimo, tanto que en serio le dieron ganas de ponerse pechos, para que no le dejara, de solo recordarlo le daba mucha vergüenza y tristeza. Obviamente Eren le dijo agritos que no quería a una chica y que le gustaba su cuerpo, que solo le gustaba tener esos juegos eróticos por calentura, pero si quería le compraría ropa más masculina para hacerlo. En ese momento intercalaban los juegos, trajes y hasta frases, así su inseguridad se fue mitigando.

-Mi pequeño- Su esposo le abrazo, él apenas había notado sus pasos, quería una taza de café con urgencia.-Buenos días amor, te veías muy bien anoche, nunca me cansaré de ti.

Desde ese día Eren le recordaba que era hermoso y que no quería a nadie en su cama que no fuera Rivaille Ackerman.

Su esposo le complacía en muchos de sus caprichos, lo menos que podía hacer era usar trajes tan raros que por su cuerpo tan menudo le quedaban.

-Te dije que si no podía caminar te mataría, mañana asistiré a un parto y tengo que estar al cien, dicen que será complicado- Como enfermero había visto varios partos, la primera vez se sintió mareado pues desafortunadamente la mujer perdió a su bebe en labor de parto, recordándole su perdida.

-Lo siento amor, pero desde que empecé con las prácticas y la escuela a penas lo hacemos- Eren le besó en el cuello, lo admitía, eso había sido su culpa, pues le pidió que hiciera sus prácticas junto la escuela para tener más tiempo después, alejándolo en el proceso- Recuerdo que, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria lo hacíamos casi todos los días, ahora tengo suerte si lo hago dos veces al año.

-Lo siento, no debí pedirte que hicieras todo junto, extraño verte en las noches- Admitió avergonzado, era horrible llegar a su propia casa y encontrarla vacía.

-Ya solo me quedan unas tres semanas y tendré más tiempo libre- Tomo la mano de su esposo asintiendo, ya quería verlo de nuevo en casa.

-Sabes, estuve pensando en algo- Eren asintió bostezando, tomo otra taza para servirse café.- Hable con Hanji.

-Ella me da miedo.

-Creo que es tiempo de tener otro bebe, tengo 26 años, hace diez años de nuestro otro bebe- Levi jugueteo con sus dedos nervioso.

Después del año del plazo que le dio Eren para tener otro bebe no quiso tenerlo, pues ya tenía la mente muy clara y otro hijo a tan corta edad lo llevaría al mismo lugar. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era tener otro bebe cuando terminaran su carrera o fueran más maduros.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Eren dudoso, aún recordaba como Levi le llamo diciéndole que fuera por él, platicándole sobre esa mujer que perdió a su bebe. No lo culpaba, pues la pérdida de un hijo no se podía superar.

-Lo estoy, sé que mi ratoncito está en un lugar mejor y ya no lloro cuando tengo que darle la noticia a los padres por si murió su hijo- Su esposo era serio en el trabajo, con él seguía siendo tímido y sumiso en varias ocasiones, pero si lo admitía, desde hace tiempo que Levi lo tenía bien dominado.

-Está bien, pronto tendré vacaciones en la escuela, como no puedo faltar de las prácticas y tú del trabajo lo haremos toda esa semana ya que no es muy pesada para los dos- Levi asintió tímidamente- Comprare muchos juguetes.

-No seas cerdo Eren, haremos al bebe con amor, a nuestro ratoncito lo hicimos a lo loco, por eso le daba tanta hambre.

-Eras bastante goloso, lo poco que recuerdo es que me la mamaste tres veces esa noche- Levi le golpeo el pecho- Me dolió. No seas así Levi que yo también te la mame, no puedo crees que lo hiciéramos tantas veces, por eso quedaste embarazado a la primera.

Rivaille rodó los ojos molestos, después de un tiempo recordó esa noche, avergonzándose mucho, pues no podía creer que él hiciera todo eso. En resumen si, primero se habían besado diciéndose que eran muy calientes (vaya el alcohol lo convertía en alguien fácil) se habían ido a un cuarto privado donde Eren le desvistió tan rápido que se mareo y se dejó caer en la cama. Las posiciones sexuales que hicieron le daba más pena, ya desnudos se sonrieron acomodándose para hacer un lindo 69, donde Eren le preparo metiendo también su lengua muy dentro de él, alegando que lo había visto en una peli porno que le obligaron a ver, después de eso si, se la mamo corriéndose por segunda vez, tragándose todo de su esposo ronroneando que era muy bueno.

-Bueno el alcohol hace muchas cosas en tu cerebro- Se defendió sentándose con una mueca de dolor.

Después de eso y ya preparado no perdió tiempo y Eren lo tomo de las caderas, dejándolo caer en su pene y él solo grito de placer, pues a la primera llego a su próstata. Lo recordaba, lo había montado, después lo habían hecho con él a cuatro y lo demás era borroso.

-Pues prefiero a mi lindo gatito que le gusta arañarme, cuando me cambio en los vestidores del hospital dicen que mi novio es muy territorial.

-Solo marco lo que es mío, tengo diez años soportándote como para que cualquiera te aleje- Diez años de matrimonio, no se lo podía creer.

Lo admitía no todo había sido sencillo, pues en varias ocasiones había discutido tanto que estaban a punto de pedirse el divorcio, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos que hablaban del asunto y volvían. Siempre volviendo al mismo lugar.

Cuando sus estados de pánico pasaron decidieron estar con otras personas, él había salido con un chico rubio cejón que, cuando descubrió que estaba legalmente casado término con él, diciéndole que de igual forma se notaba que nunca lo había querido y en la cama se negaba diciéndole que no quería engañarse a sí mismo. A Levi le dio absolutamente igual y continuo con sus clases de enfermería, ya recién era un adulto como para llorarle a Erwin.

Eren en cambio salió con varias chicas, pero cuando intentaba acostarse con alguna recordaba a Levi, sabía que no estaba enamorado, pero tanto tiempo haciéndolo con la misma persona se sentía sucio por hacerlo con alguien más, algo que no le había pasado antes. Ya estaba madurando, se supuso y siempre iba a con Levi para hacerlo sin importarle que tenía pareja.

Decidieron estar juntos de nuevo y arreglar sus problemas, sabían que estaba mal, pues estaban juntos por simple costumbre y conveniencia, pero les gustaba ya que se entendían bastante bien.

No había cambiado eso del todo, pues admitían que se gustaban, pero no se amaban.

-Entonces te pondré música romántica y haremos un lindo bebito- Eren le beso con ternura- Aunque encontré una linda falda semi transparente y un bralette que se te verá estupendo.

-No tengo pechos para llenarlo.

-Me da igual se verán tus lindos pezones, de tan solo pensarlo me pongo duro.

-Eres un asqueroso que solo piensa en cogerme, consíguete una puta y déjame dormir- Se mordió el labio, si le hubiera dicho eso cuando tenían 19 años seguro Eren se habría molestado alegando que estaba harto de que se comparara con mujeres y si bien no era del todo gay le gustaba mucho su cuerpo.

-Me prendes más tú, vamos Levi déjame ponerte eso, te vas a ver mejor que muchas mujeres, una chica con la que me acosté se lo puso y créeme que te verías mejor- Si a los 20 le hubiera dicho eso lo habría golpeado diciéndole que entonces se fuera con ella, Eren se habría ido de casa molesto. A los 17 seguro hubiera llorado suplicándole que no lo dejara y se pondría ese traje a pesar de sentirse humillado.

Tuvo tres años de dependencia, aún la tenía un poco lo admitía, pero si bien Eren hacía sus caprichos que se fuera, ya después vendría con flores a pedirle perdón, ya no era el mismo adolescente que lloraba suplicante por Eren, ahora su esposo solía suplicarle. Estuvieron casi dos años con otras parejas y a los 20 decidieron estar juntos a pesar de sus conflictos, donde se gritaron, pelearon y amenazaron. Casi dos años de peleas y otros tres años para arreglarse y tener un matrimonio más decente.

Ahora ya no peleaban y parecían una pareja de recién casados, nadie seguro les creería que hace recién unas horas habían cumplido diez años de matrimonio.

-Vi en la televisión una lavadora muy lujosa, si me la compras dejare que me pongas eso, pero en cambio me vas a dejar ser el activo una vez.

-Ni quería que usaras eso, bien puedo fantasear que lo estas usando y usare mi mano- Eren se alejó molesto y fue a sentarse al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

-No seas así Eren, solo estoy bromeando- Su esposo hizo un puchero adorable y lo ignoro- Bien solo cómprame la lavadora y usare el traje.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto vale tu dichosa lavadora?

Pregunto su esposo contento, sacando su chequera. Levi se mordió el labio, esperaba que Eren no se desmayara.

-Es un precio razonable, es negra con plateado, de acero inoxidable, le caben 24 kilos, con sensor de movimiento. Grado Ecológico, ahorra hasta 76% de agua gracias a la Tecnología Aqua Saver Green. Infusor Aqua Energy reduce el enredo de las prendas y ayuda a mover cargas de ropa extra grandes. Canasta Sphere Care de gran capacidad que ayuda a una máxima limpieza y rápido secado de la ropa.- Dijo Levi su discurso, aprendiéndose bien lo del anuncio cuando lo vio y después lo busco por internet.

-Vale ya entendí la amas, ahora el precio.

-Tiene dos años de garantía y es de una marca muy buena.

-Levi.

-Está bien, cuesta 35,000, con un descuento del diez por ciento en envío y es automática- Eren le miro atónito- Y si quieres me pondré el endemoniado corset que trajiste el otro día.

-Mañana te traigo el divorcio querido esposo yo no puedo vivir así.

-No seas así Eren.

-¿Qué no sea así? por dios Rivaille, gaste 20,000 en tu aspiradora, no cago dinero, mi papá se va a molestar si sabe que lo hago para cumplir mis caprichos sexuales. Además la otra aún sirve perfectamente y…

-Y te haré sexo oral y dejare que te corras en mi boca, y si me compras una escoba extra hasta me lo trago- Eren cayo de golpe.

-¿35,000 dices?

-Y con descuento en el envío.

Ambos rieron por sus ocurrencias, Eren le tomo la mano, besando con ternura su anillo de matrimonio. Hasta el rey del sexo podía ser romántico, Levi no podía pedir más.

-Igual me la vas a mamar.

-Que asqueroso eres, arruinas los momentos felices, por eso apenas y me caes bien.

Eran una pareja muy extraña, que no se amaba, que estaban juntos para no sentirse solos. Pero ¿Qué más podían hacer? Buscar otra pareja no era factible, estaban acostumbrados a ellos mismo y vivían muy bien a su lado.

Pronto se les uniría un pequeño bebe, que estaban seguros cuidarían con su vida si era necesario.

Y tal vez pudieran unirlos cada vez más, ese amor sería tan grande que seguro llegaría a ellos y aprenderían a amarse.

Tal vez… todo era posible en esta vida.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Holaaaa! son las 2 de la mañana en méxico y yo subiendo cap, verán apenas llegue a mi casa me quede dormida y acabo de despertar, dándome cuenta que no subí nada. De igual forma lo subo y me iré a dormir cual oso, si, voy a invernar.**

 **Ya pronto vacaciones, a dormir todo el santo día, a comer y descansar se a dicho.**

 **Quería preguntarles ¿Les gustaría que subiera dos extras? están en borradores y pensaba eliminarlos, pero me gustaron mucho y no me gusta borrar las historias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y explicado cosas, si se me paso algo díganmelo.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **YoshiUchiha:** Yo e estado hasta un mes sin leer fics y cuando regreso digo, a caray ya llevo cinco caps sin leer esto. Bueno no fue triste a mi parecer, aquí explico como fueron las cosas, resumido pero explicado, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por los reviews!

 **Belle** : La verdad es que leyendo sus comentarios me doy cuenta que todos pensaron que ellos terminarían y cada quien por su lado, la verdad es que no, siempre quise que aunque rara su relación continuara, un fic con aborto, dependencia, costumbre y varias cosas... nunca digo de que realmente va a ir el fic, y digo cosas para despistar, como en Rest of my life, chicas me escribieron en privado diciendo que si habrá esto o lo otro en ese fic, obvio no dije nada, la historia se explica poco a poco.

La verdad es que no, los pañuelos serán para otro fic que me vino gracias a este, en ese si voy a decir en las advertencias de que tratará, te adelanto tendrá muerte de personajes, maltrato, estoy pensando en violación entre otras cosas, estoy ansiosa por subirlo, pero para eso tienen que esperar unos meses, creo que para septiembre lo estaré subiendo. Al principio Levi solo quería seguridad, ya que aunque apático y algo frío tenía su corazoncillo, pero tendemos a guardarnos el dolor, su perdida lo hizo sentirse menos querido, que encajaba menos en ese mundo, el cariño que Eren le daba al bebe Levi lo quería, quería que le amaran y para hizo tenía que hacer de todo, incluso humillarse, pero se dio cuenta que se estaba traicionando y por eso se "dejaron" para intentar algo nuevo. Como dice, estaban acostumbrados, pero creo que ya estaban comenzando a quererse, por eso se dieron una oportunidad.

Hanji le dio compañía, al igual que sus suegros y Eren aunque no sabía como lo ayudo, le dio su tiempo y por último le dio una oportunidad, donde aprendió a por así decirlo ser un dejado, pues cree que ahora Levi debe tener todo a sus pies, y si por ello tiene que sufrir esta bien para él, por eso le hace caso en todo, como dice lo tiene bien dominado.

Pues tengo que estudiar, así que horas de sueño y paz nunca tengo, estudio en el camión o cuando escribo, ya que como dicen las mujeres podemos hacer miles de cosas a la vez. Gracias por preocuparte, peor apenas acabe la carrera tendré paz interior, hasta que entre a la próxima carrera... obvio. Kill me please(?

 **IngridAstrid:** No te preocupes, ya va a ser vacaciones, invernare como osito! Ya me vi

Es un problema que tenemos, osea te dicen que no quiere hipocresía pero apenas les dices la verdad te lo echan en cara, diciéndonos que somos crueles, de verdad que no entiendo a la gente de hoy en día. A mi dime las cosas como son, si no te agrado dímelo, la verdad lo voy a llorar me da igual si te agrado o no, estás en tu derecho de odiarme.

Muchas gracias, creó que mucha gente me dice que soy agradable, la verdad no lo sé, yo vivo en mi mundo, siempre pensando en que nuevo cap tengo que escribir, ya que tengo miles de fic que quiero compartirles y planear lleva mucho tiempo y escribirlo lleva siglos, no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

Ya se acabo ahhhh! pero ssi gustan tendrá extras ;D como las loveoo! les subiré algo más.

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

 **Advertencias: M-preg**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Ver a su pequeño Derek Jaeger Ackerman en sus brazos era la mejor de las cosas de la vida, había sido un embarazo difícil y la cesaría una mierda que aún dolía, pero con ayuda de sus suegros y esposo fue mejor de lo que pensó.

-Pero que hermoso eres, si, eres el niño más hermoso del mundo- Eren siempre mimaba a su bebe, haciendo caras imbéciles y voz chillona, a su hijo le encantaba.- ¿Quieres bañarte ya? Le diré a mamá que cuide a Derek.

-Si por favor, me fastidia no poder hacer nada.

-Lo sé amor, pero no queremos que las puntadas se abran o infecten, aguanta un poco más- Levi asintió quitándose las colchas de encima, tener una cesaría era horrible pues no podía disfrutar del todo a su bebito.

-¿Me compraste las sales con olor a lavanda?- Eren asintió orgulloso- Por eso eres el mejor esposo.

-Ya lo sé, ahora vamos- Con ayuda de su esposo logró levantarse, Eren le cargo con delicadeza y no hizo falta llamar a su suegra ya que apareció justo cuando Eren iba a llamarla- Le daré una ducha, cuida a mi angelito.

Ambos fueron al baño, Eren lo dejo en un banco que estaba cerca de la ducha y acomodo el agua. Había una silla de plástico para que se pudiera sentar y así Eren le pudiera limpiar la cicatriz.

Le daba un poco de tristeza, pues tendría una cicatriz que estaba seguro a Eren no le gustaría, pero se calmaba un poco ya que su esposo nunca hizo una mueca de asco cuando la limpio por primera vez.

-Quítate la ropa con cuidado- Le aviso su esposo comenzando a arreglar el jabón y los demás instrumentos.

Con parsimonia se desnudó, tratando por todos los medios no tocar tan fea herida.

-¿Crees que se verá mal cuando sane?- Eren le miró negando rápidamente.

-Es normal que te sientas inseguro, pero como prometí hace años dejaré que hagas ejercicio una vez que sanes y yo cuidaré a Derek.

-Con ratoncito has hecho esa promesa, con nuestro pequeño ángel debes hacer nuevas.

-Entonces te prometo que cuidare a Derek para que te pongas más bueno de lo que estas, puedes hacer ejercicio para tener más trasero, aunque lo admito con el embarazo te quedo más grande y firme. Cuando lo hicimos hace meses no podía dejar de tocarlo, de recordarlo me pongo duro, pero no quiero lastimarte así que cúrate pronto- Levi rodó los ojos, ese imbécil solo pensaba en sexo.

Con una increíble delicadeza Eren le baño, lo seco y lo curó, besándole con ternura la mejilla.

-Te compre una caminadora y unas pesas, llegaran en dos meses, también compre otras cosas para Derek esta mañana, son muy lindas y te ayudarán a tenerlo tranquilo para que hagas ejercicio- Levi asintió tomándolo de la mejilla y besándolo.

-Gracias marido, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Con eso parece que me estas mandando a la friend zone, soy tu esposo- Rivaille asintió.

-Bueno no es un matrimonio normal, somos amigos que se quieren y están aprendiendo a llevar una relación estable.

-Amigos que están casados, tienen sexo y ahora tienen un bebe, vaya que no es normal.

-Pero vale la pena tener esto, cada vez que veo a Derek sé que hice bien al quedarme contigo, no creo que alguien más me soportará.

-No digas eso Levi eres una persona increíble y aunque eres algo insoportable, alguien seguro te hubiera amado. Soy muy celoso así que ya no busques a alguien más. También yo creo que nadie se quedaría conmigo, todo mundo pensaba que solo las quería por el sexo, pero tú has comprobado que también te quiero por todas tus increíbles cualidades.

-No lo haré, ahora vamos con Derek creó que quiere a su papi- Eren asintió llevando de nuevo a Levi a la cama, su madre le dio al su bebe tratando de no lastimarlo y se sentó junto a Rivaille.

Eren entendía la inseguridad de Levi, pues seguro nadie hubiera soportado tantas bajas y peleas en un matrimonio. Cuando la dependencia de Levi era sofocante y la culpa fue aminorando trato de dejarlo, dándose un tiempo para buscar a alguien mejor. No debían de culparlo, era un tonto casi adulto que intentaba ser libre. Afortunadamente no se habían dejado y se dio cuenta que con Levi lo tenía todo.

Ahora Rivaille era menos inseguro y sus ataques ya no habían vuelto, Levi era todo lo que necesitaba, atento, buen esposo, cariñoso cuando quería, cocinaba delicioso y le había dado un bebe. Miro sus lindas facciones iluminadas por la felicidad al cargar a su bebe, también físicamente era hermoso y en el sexo era asombroso.

- ** _Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný, bayushki bayu, tikho smotrit myesyats yasný f kolýbyel tvayu. Stanu skazývat' ya skazki, pyesenki spayu*_** \- Le escucho cantar esa canción de cuna que hace tiempo le hizo llorar, fue cuando le dio un baño por primera vez y cantaron muchas melodías que mostraron su sentir.

No podía pedir nada más, todo lo que nunca pensó que quería tener lo tenía. Y aunque Levi a veces pensaba que lo dejaría por alguna chica con pechos grandes quería seguir a su lado, su droga era Rivaille Ackerman, pues no quería besar otros labios.

Se acercó a su familia, besando la pequeña frente de Derek Jaeger Ackerman, su pequeño angelito de piel blanca, ojitos grandes color verde y cabello oscuro.

Su meta en la vida sería cuidar a su hermosa familia y cuando murieran de viejos en el cielo vería a su otro bebe, para así darle un buen nombre y cuidarlo para siempre.

A pesar de haber comenzado del odio al dolor estaban juntos, superando todo.

Porque… "La vida a veces, nos exige madurar repentinamente y vivir a toda velocidad"

* * *

 **Antes que nada felices vacaciones! yo estoy descansando de lo lindo, hasta me fui a disfrutar con mis amigos, lo cual me hacía falta y por eso no actualice ni subí nada ultimamente.**

 **Se estarán preguntando, Y la canción que? pues es para prepararse para el próximo extra, que ya me fije y serán tres, uno es algo triste, aunque no creó hacer llorar a nadie, pero igual les aviso ya que hablaré de como se sintieron los dos cuando perdieron a su bebe. También el tercer extra hablaré de su relación, de porque demonios aquí son amigos por así decirlo con derechos.**

 **Una disculpa por no estar activa pero la verdad me planee disfrutar a lo grande ya que, cuando regresé a la rutina no tendré nada de descanso.**

*Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía

¡Arrurú, arrurú!

La luna silenciosa está mirando

Dentro de tu cuna.

Te diré cuentos de hadas

Y te cantaré cancioncitas.

* * *

Reviews:

 **Belle** : Me imagine que los estarías, pero aún falta explicarles el porque, yo igual creo que sin todo eso no hay amor, pues debes estar seguro de lo que sientes, debe haber bases solidas y aquí no hay ninguna, pero ya veraz porque. No te puedo decir mucho ya que haría spoiler así que espera...

Hay dos con el nuevo bebito, el primero y el tercero. Espero que te gustará aunque no se dice mucho.

 **IngridAstrid** : Lo esta haciendo poco a poco, esto no se supera tan rápido.

Lo haré, ya me hacían falta. Creí que ya sabías que era de méxico, lo menciono seguido, solo que no digo de que estado soy.

Jajajjaja ya los estaré subiendo, creó el próximo en unos cuatro días.

* * *

 _Nos vemos_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: M-preg**

* * *

 **Extra dos:**

Cuando recibió la noticia de su bebe no quería ver a nadie, le daba mucho coraje que no pudieran hacer nada por salvar a su bebe, pero ¿No era su culpa? Después de todo él había decidido ir a la escuela en lugar de quedarse en casa.

"Eren estará destrozado" Le había dicho Grisha saliendo del cuarto, y a quién le importaba ese idiota, no había hecho nada por ellos, siempre diciéndole palabras hirientes, culpándole de todo.

"Será mejor que te quedes en casa" le había dicho Eren esa mañana, si él no fuera tan testarudo se habría dejado consentir en casa, esperando a su marido.

-Cállate- Apretó las sabanas con sus dedos, sin importarle que la aguja en su brazo le lastimara. "Entiendo, aun así estoy muy preocupado, deberías quedarte y descansar, seguro que a mamá no le molestara cuidarte"- Para por favor.

Suplico apretando la mandíbula, no quería que su mente le traicionara de esa manera, recordándole lo bueno y atento que había sido su esposo en ese tiempo, mimándolo, diciéndole que era hermoso, amando a su bebe.

"¿Puedo tocar a mi bebe?" la ternura con la que toco a su barriga le hizo sentirse extraño, él también quería que Eren le amara como a su hijo. Llevo sus manos a sus cabellos, jalándolos furioso. "Te amo"

-Eren- Grito desesperado, quitándose el catéter del brazo para poder ir por él- Eren por favor ven.

Grisha entró seguido de Carla, encontrando a Levi en el suelo gritando por Eren.

-Levi- Exclamo al ver la sangre en su brazo.

-Trae a Eren por favor- Rogo, cuando Grisha lo tomo en brazos para acostarlo en la cama y ponerle el catéter de nuevo.

-Lo siento Rivaille, pero él se fue- Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Lo había dejado, ya no le servía para nada sin su hijo, amaba a ratoncito no a él.

-Dile que vuelva- Exigió- Que seré un buen esposo, que no me deje.

-Lo siento pero no sé dónde está- Gruño molesto por la negativa.

-Los quiero fuera, lárguense los dos. No quiero que me atiendas tu Grisha- El hombre miró a Levi horrorizado, lo había aventado con una fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo- Los jaeger solo me han traído desdichas, así que quiero que se larguen.

 ** _Duerme, niñito mío, prenda mía_**

 ** _¡Arrurú, arrurú!_**

 ** _La luna silenciosa está mirando_**

 ** _Dentro de tu cuna._**

 ** _Te diré cuentos de hadas_**

 ** _Y te cantaré cancioncitas._**

 ** _Pero debes dormir, cerrados tus ojitos._**

 ** _¡Arrurú, arrurú!_**

Eren miró el parque, tantos niños jugando, tantas familias alegres, tantas madres con sus hijos ¿Por qué Levi no había tenido ese destino? ¿Por qué le habían arrebatado a su bebe? ¿Por qué el no pudo hacer nada?

-Es tu culpa- Se había dicho desde que salió del hospital, a tropiezos y apoyándose en la pared para llorar, secarse las lágrimas y salir de tan abrumador lugar. Levi ahora lo odiaba, ya no lo quería ver seguramente en toda su vida, no lo culpaba, él incluso no quería ni ver su reflejo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Llego hasta un puente, ese lugar era convenientemente solitario.

Se apoyó en el barandal, queriendo arrebatarse el corazón, su respiración era irregular y se estaba ahogando en sus recuerdos.

Como era posible que dañara a una persona tan maravillosa como Levi, que había sido un amor con él, cocinándole tan maravillosos platillos mientras él no había hecho nada más que tratarle mal.

-Soy tan despreciable, cobarde…- Apretó los dientes tratando de tragar saliva para retener las lágrimas, no merecía ni llorar por su bebe. Seguro él también lo detestaba.

Apretó los puños, golpeando el suelo de concreto.

-Lo siento- Pidió perdón hasta sentir como sus nudillos se llenaban de sangre.- Lo lamento Levi, solo te hice daño así que me alejare de ti, para que tengas una buena vida sin una persona tan asquerosa como yo.

Se levantó, mirando el agua frente a él, con ayuda de sus temblorosas manos se subió en el barandal, mirando su reflejo. La brisa de esa mañana lo hizo sonreír, era como una invitación a que saltara, a que se dejara llevar por las ondas del agua.

¿Y si se reunía con su hijo? No le importaba que le llamaran cobarde, después de todo lo era. Había destrozado a Levi y no podía hacer nada, más que cuidarle, tratar de quererlo y cuidarlo como habría querido hacer con su bebe.

-¿Me lo permitirás Levi? ¿Me dejarás entrar en tu vida y hacer todo lo posible por tú felicidad?- Se bajó del barandal, hasta para suicidarse era un cobarde.

Si Levi lo rechazaba cuando lo viera definitivamente ya no tenía otra cosa por la que quedarse, si Levi le llegará a odiar y no lo necesitará se iría con su hijo y dejar que su esposo tuviera una mejor vida, con alguien que realmente lo amará.

Por ahora le daría un tiempo para que estuviera solo, era lo que supuso necesitaba.

 _ **Parecerás a un héroe**_

 _ **Y serás un Cosaco en el alma.**_

 _ **Me apresuraré para acompañarte,**_

 _ **Te despedirás con la mano.**_

 _ **¡Cuántas lágrimas amargas**_

 _ **Lloré aquella noche!**_

 _ **Duerme, ángel mío, calma y suavemente**_

 _ **¡Arrurú, arrurú!**_

Ver la antigua casa que compartía con su madre le hizo sentirse más solitario, nunca nadie se había quedado para él, todos le había abandonado de alguna manera. Lo único que tenía en la vida era a su bebe y a Eren, que, aunque había sido un imbécil al principio había cambiado de opinión tratando de proteger a su familia.

Estaba muy enojado y el fuerte dolor en su brazo no ayudaba en nada, le habían dicho que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco, pero que más daba, ya a nadie le interesaba. Ni el matrimonio Jaeger, pues a su parecer solo le tenían lastima.

Arrojo las llaves a alguna parte de la sala, su mente le torturaba trayéndole a revivir la noticia y el dolor de su hijo.

Estaba tomando la manía de rascarse con brusquedad los brazos, pues le estaban escociendo.

¿Qué podía hacer para mitigar el dolor? Miro los muebles de su casa, esos por los que su madre había trabajado tanto hasta morir, los odiaba, él había vivido bien solo con una pequeña cama con su madre a lado… viva.

Dejo caer la bolsa con medicamento que le dieron, tomo un florero que había decorado con su padre y lo arrojo gritando, este se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se impactó en la pared, tomo un cuadro de su madre y lo abrazo con cariño, dirigiéndose a uno de los roperos, arrojándolo en el suelo y golpeándolo. La mesita de noche había quedado rota al ser aplastaba por uno de los sillones, solo se detuvo para sentarse en el suelo y llorar.

Con un dolor en los brazos por los arañazos que se daba por el coraje entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies, mirando su cuchillo favorito, ese que se compró con su primer sueldo ya que los suyos apenas y cortaban.

-¿Me ayudaras a que ya no duela?- Dejo la foto de su madre en la isla y tomo el cuchillo.

 _Duerme, ángel mío, prenda mía._

 _¡Arrurú, arrurú!_

Escucho la canción que la vecina rusa le había enseñado a su madre, la viejecita la cantaba cuando era el aniversario de la muerte de uno de sus hijos.

Arrojo el cuchillo y se sentó en el frío suelo, arrullándose por la dulce voz de su vecina.

 _ **Me moriré de languidez,**_

 _ **Esperaré desconsolada,**_

 _ **Rezaré todo el santo día,**_

 _ **Y por la noche, haré adivinaciones.**_

 _ **Pensaré que estás en apuro**_

 _ **A lo lejos, en tierra extranjera.**_

 _ **Duerme ahora, mientras no conoces penas**_

 _ **¡Arrurú, arrurú!**_

Cada palmo que Eren tocaba del cuerpo de Levi le hacía sentir más miserable, sus brazos estaban llenos de algunos rasguños, unos más profundos que otros. También estaba muy delgado y eso le aterraba.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó besándole con dulzura las heridas, Levi se estremeció.- Desde ahora tú serás mi prioridad, aprenderé a quererte no importa que, debo confesarte que me gustas un poco.

Hace rato que habían terminado de cantar, recordando a quien debían de culpar por la muerte de su bebe. *

-Gracias- Con sus ojos cansados escruto con la mirada a Eren, sus palabras eran sinceras y se dejaría querer, dejaría que le hiciera sentirse vivo otra vez.- _Spi, ditya mayo radnoye, bayushki bayu.**_

 _ **Te daré un icono santo**_

 _ **Para tu camino,**_

 _ **Y cuando reces a Dios**_

 _ **Bien delante de ti la pondrás.**_

 _ **Cuando te prepares para un combate peligroso,**_

 _ **Te ruego recordar a tu madre.**_

 _ **Duerme, hijito mío, prenda mía**_

 _ **Arrurú, arrurú.**_

* * *

**Duerme ahora, querido hijito mío. ¡Arrurú, arrurú!

* Bien, esta parte es cuando Eren va a casa de Levi por primera vez después de la muerte de su hijo, cuando cataron 9 crimes. Por si quedo dudita ya que son diferentes tiempos en las escenas.

La canción la pueden buscar como: canción de cuna rusa- nana cosaco me salió y decidí ponerla, este extra no estaba planeado pero al ver la letra me dije, ¿porque no?

Me encanto demasiado la canción y sin duda queda con la pérdida de un hijo, bien habla de la guerra, bueno de como una madre espera a su hijo o algo así. La verdad me dio una idea para otro fic.

Me han puesto en varias ocasiones un catéter y les puedo asegurar que te sangra el brazo horrible, al moverme baje el brazo cuando me lo quitaron y se cayo el algodón,me salio mucha sangre. Además de que duele horrible, apenas lo mueves y quieres llorar de lo mal que se siente, sin contar que te deja el brazo entumido después.

Considero que el suicidio es muy feo, es decir, nosotros dejamos de sufrir pero como dice una amiga: quienes sufren son las personas que dejamos atrás. No daré enteramente mi idea sobre eso aquí, pero lo diré en otro fic que tengo sobre este tema.

Aún queda un extra y fin.

 **Reviews** :

 **IngridAstrid** : Oh lamento si soné ruda o mal educada no quería hacerlo con esa intención, pero sipi soy de México!

Pues aquí esta el como se sintieron, lo mal que Levi lo paso y como ambos querían solucionar sus problemas

Creo que ellos son demasiado jóvenes y nunca se detuvieron a pesar en las cosas que sentían los dos.

 **Belle** : La verdad que si, será el bebe más amado y sobre protegido del mundo, pero con todo lo que pasaron es comprensible.

En el próximo explicare y haré más ahincó en su situación sentimental, el como ellos confundieron sus sentimientos, porque un heterosexual no se mete por meterse con un hombre, algo tenía que llamarle la atención de Levi. Se que seguro te desagrada a mi igual si leyera algo así que quedaría pensativa o hasta molesta, por mis ideales de las bases para un matrimonio. Si bien buscaron a otras personas y no les gustaron es porque tenían algo que los atraía siempre, creyendo y quedándose con la idea que era mera tensión sexual.

Al contrario a ti por leer, lo que más me gusta hacer en vacaciones es escribir y leer, ya que en este tiempo hace demasiado calor para salir jeje.

* * *

 _Nos vemos el jueves_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertnece.**

 **Advertencia: m-preg**

 **Pareja: Ereri**

* * *

Extra tres:

Cuando tomó la importante decisión de mantenerse a lado de Eren no fue fácil, pues sabía que su obsesión no era sana y se cuestionó mil veces si lo que sentía era amor u otra cosa.

-Ahora si a dormir- Eren salió del baño con el cabello ya seco y la pijama puesta.

Mirándolo sabía que en el primer momento que lo conoció en la preparatoria y le llamo la atención fue por lo guapo que era, pero lo que le llego a gustar fue su amabilidad. "Te ayudaré a levantar esto, que tontito eres" habían sido sus primeras palabas cuando fue a esa prepa por primera vez, alguien lo había hecho tropezar y sus útiles cayeron al suelo. Fue la primera y única persona que fue amable con él

-Duerme ya, mañana tienes una junta temprano- Eren hizo un mohín pero se metió en la cama.

Todo mundo le trato como una mierda, ya que era muy callado y apenas se defendía, no solía ser así, pero había pasado por problemas familiares y económicos.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?- Pregunto Levi sin rodeos, mirándole fijamente.

-Desde la prepa… supongo. Nunca me habías preguntado eso.

-Nunca me detuve a pensar en eso- Suspiro, así que se habían enamorado desde siempre.

-Lo hice cuando tus cosas se tiraron, pensé: pero mira que torpe, parece una chica más plana que una tabla y debilucha. En ese momento no lo supe, yo era enteramente heterosexual y me negaba a pensar que un hombre me estaba gustando, no quería ser un marica- Se explicó, sin querer mirarlo a la cara- A penas y hablabas con la gente y solo era para defenderte, no sabía que me llamaba más la atención pues me parecías alguien admirable. Calificaciones perfectas, era excelente en los deporte y lo admito eres muy guapo, mi principito.

Levi soltó una ligera carcajada por los besos que le repartía Eren en la mejilla.

-Estaba poniéndote más atención que a las otras personas y eso me molestaba, no sabía cómo sacarte de mi cabeza y cuando descubrí que estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por ti me puse furioso- Eren suspiro, venía lo peor de la historia- Cuando llegaste a esa fiesta en mi casa me sorprendí, pero maquine un plan para acostarme contigo y terminar con toda esa mierda, planeaba humillarte después, que me odiaras y así que te largaras de lo que creí era mi escuela. Un marica no me iba a quitar lo que era mío, hice que te emborracharas, lo admito también lo hice ya que no me daba valor de besarte, me gustabas, pero eso no significaba que me iba a dejar de dar asco besar a alguien de mí mismo sexo.

-Ahora me la metes y me la chupas- Se burló Levi- Admítelo ahora te gusta el pene y el pecho plano.

-Solo el de Levi, me gusta como gime como perra- Se quejó por el golpe en las costillas pero continuo hablando- Tuve sexo contigo sin pensar en otra cosa más que quitarte todo, destruirte. Lo lamento tanto, siempre me disculpo y no creo dejar de hacerlo.

-Lo hiciste, me quitaste la virginidad, mi seguridad, me convertiste en algo que odie por años- Eren asintió culpable- Pero me diste una familia, me das mucho amor y te lo agradezco, remendaste tus errores. Ya te perdone hace tiempo, cuando me embarace de Derek.

-Tú no eres un error Levi.

-Bueno ya, es un decir.

-La gente ahora me odia, todos me dicen que debí casarme con alguien de mi posición y con una linda mujer, no gruñona, gritona o que me amenace con cortarme a mi pequeño Jaeger-Levi sonrió entrelazando sus manos- Pero ellos no saben cómo eres, **ellos no saben por lo que has tenido que pasar**. No saben que tú eres la única persona para mí, que me haces bien.

-Solo ven lo que quieren, yo no trato con esto de mirar el pasado o echarte en cara el daño que nos hemos hecho, solo quería saber desde cuando nos gustamos pero decidimos callarlo por nuestras inseguridades. Éramos unos adolescentes después de todo. - Con sus delgados brazos envolvió a su esposo en un abrazo.

-Trate de odiarte, seguía con mi plan de hacerte sufrir, pero eso cambio cuando vi cómo te desmoronabas en la azotea, me dejaste ver como todo te hacía daño, todo en mi pareció brotar y deje que mis sentimientos salieran poco a poco. Por eso ten por seguro que ahora con 16 años de casados y un pequeño de seis años, mis sentimientos son puros y verdaderos, te amo Rivaille Ackerman, como nunca lo había sentido y lo sentiré por alguien más.

-¿Debería darte una compensación por ser tan dulce?- Pregunto Levi con burla.

-Si me dejas hacerte el amor lo tomare como una compensación, pero si me explicas como seguiste enamorado de mí sería bueno, me has dicho que te guste desde el primer momento que te conocí, pero quiero saber cómo alimentaste tú gusto por una persona como yo.

-Yo veía lo que otros no, o que al menos ignoraba, eras el típico chico rico, de cara bonita y que traía a las chicas a sus pies, pero tenías la presión de tener a tu padre contento, de subir tus calificaciones aunque sé muy bien tú solo querías jugar béisbol toda tu vida. Grisha quería que fueras un doctor como él y que heredaras el hospital - Bostezo por el sueño, se estaba haciendo tarde- Una vez te vi llorando en la azotea, hablando contigo mismo.

-Tú…

-Le decías a tus amigos imaginarios que solo querías enamorarte, jugar béisbol y tener una linda familia, no como tú padre que desde pequeño no te hacía mucho caso por estar en el hospital…

-Ahora hago eso con Derek, pocas veces jugamos juntos.

-No eres un mal padre, nuestro hijo siempre dice que espera los domingos para que juegues con él, eres un padre ejemplar y Derek quiere ser como tú- Eren sonrió a medias- La verdad no tengo una idea de cómo seguías gustándome, simplemente paso, no sabemos cómo funciona el amor.

-Eso es cierto, aunque si lo vemos desde el punto más maduro.

-Habla señor Jaeger maduro de 32 años, cuidado chicas este hombre maduro repentinamente- Se burló Levi acomodándose de nuevo en la cama, o tratando ya que su esposo lo sentó en su regazo.

-Siempre nos estuvimos mirando el uno al otro, tratando de esconder nuestro amor platónico y cuando todo estuvo a nuestro favor no hicimos más que desperdiciar la oportunidad, de nuevo las cartas nos dieron el visto bueno, volvimos a ignorarlos hasta que la vida nos dio una mala lección.

-Ni con la pérdida de nuestro hijo decidimos hacerle caso a las señales, no escondimos en nuestro dolor, en la culpa, la dependencia e inmadurez. Tomamos caminos diferentes pero siempre estuvimos en la mente del otro, por fin cedimos antes los sentimientos y nos enamoramos del otro poco a poco hasta tener un hijo, donde el hizo desbordar nuestro amor y ahora nos amamos- Eren asintió acunando su pequeña cara y lo besó.

-Ahora te voy a desbordar mi amor a montones.

-Eso me gustaría- Admitió Levi comenzando a besarle con más intensidad.

-Papi ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- Ambos se separaron del golpe, antes de que la puerta se abriera- Tengo miedo.

-Cla-claro bebe puedes dormir con nosotros- Ambos algo acalorados dejaron a su hijo acostarse con ellos, Eren lo lamento un poco, no tenía sexo desde hace una dura semana.

-Bueno, ya que- Se dijo en voz baja, mirando su pequeño hijo recostándose en el pecho de Levi, que tenía una sonrisa hermosa en sus delgados labios. Por su hijo había valido todo, aunque su otro bebe estaba en un lugar mejor al menos tenían a Derek y su hermoso amor.- Los amo.

Levi le abrazo aún con Derek en sus brazos, Eren cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los delgados cuerpecitos tibios de las personas más importantes para él. Los haría feliz, muy feliz, los amaría hasta que se hartaran de él.

-También te amamos papi- Contesto su hijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Si Eren, te amamos mucho.

No existía nada en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz que estar con su familia, con su matrimonio algo roto desde al principio, pero que logro surgir con muchos esfuerzos.

Lo importante era, estaban juntos ahora… a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **Todo esto lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana, no podía dormir adecuadamente y me escuche una canción que le queda un poco a la pareja, quería hacer un fic a parte con esa canción, pero mejor la utilizare para un one-shot, hace tiempo que no subo alguno. Lo escrito arriba en negritas e también de una canción que igual le queda a la historia pero escribiré también un one-shot de ella, ya que me da muchas ideas y ya quería terminar este fic y no hacerles esperar.**

 **El calor es horrible y mis pocas horas de sueño me hacen no tener ganas, pero las nuevas canciones que descubrí me han dado muchas ideas para escribir mucho, estaré de nuevo seguido por aquí con nuevos fics y one-shots que me encantan escribir.**

 **Como siempre les digo, gracias por leer mi fic, por dejarme un lindo review, por darle en favoritos y seguirla. Espero de todo corazón le gustara y no pensaran que fuera tan cliché, aunque como dije si lo es.**

 **Nos vemos en otros fics, les tengo preparados otros dos que seguro van a amar, están lindos.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Belle_** : No, Eren le dice te amo al bebe, no recuerdo en este momento en cual cap, pero no se lo dice a Levi, ya que no le ama.

Como has podido leer desde el momento en que se conocieron se llamaron la atención, más dejaron eso atrás por razones de todo adolescente inseguro, recordemos como eramos en ese tiempo, donde queríamos la aprobación de todo mundo antes de nuestra propia.

Yo tampoco soy muy religiosa pero buau, me encanto ese pedazo que has puesto ¿Te importa si lo uso en otro fic que tengo planeado? me encanto y describe el como Levi hará las cosas, aunque no estoy ahora segura de si será riren o ereri.

Como bien dicen el amor lo puede todo, cuando otros sentimientos malos se interponen deterioran ese sentimientos pero si amas a esa persona de una manera fuerte todo lo podrá, ya que no puedes dejar de ver a esa persona por tu gran amor que profesas.

 ** _IngridAstrid_** : Si es un tema muy delicado, uno que tomaré más adelante, ya que quiero darles mi punto de vista, de lo que eh escuchando de personas que han tratado de hacerlo, ya que lo ven como una salida muy fácil, bueno ya lo verán más adelante.

La verdad si, lo ven como algo fácil, que dejará de doler, pero no recapacitamos en las personas que van a sufrir y dejar de vivir sin nosotros, pues es una salida... "fácil" al sufrimiento que creemos infinito y difícil de llevar.

* * *

 _De nuevo gracias por darle tanto amor a mi fic, apenas escribir el final se los quise traer de inmediato._

 _Ahora si, FIN_

 _Con todo my love: Harye lee_


End file.
